IT'S YOUR BABY, JUNG YUNHO!
by yellowrice
Summary: ch 9 up! Masalah baru muncul? Atau lanjutan masalah lama? YunJae/GS/Baby Changmin.
1. Chapter 1

Ini hanya pembuka yang tidak lebih dari 1k words, bagi yang berkenan membaca silahkan dibaca ff yang masih banyak kesalahan ini.

.

.

.

Bayi mungil itu menggeliat kecil disaat jari lembut sang ibu menyentuh pipinya. Beberapa kali menguap kecil. Bibir, hidung, pipinya sangat menggemaskan. Jari kecilnya mengenggam kuat telunjuk ibunya. Walaupun matanya terpejam tapi instingnya kuat bahwa perempuan yang menggendongnya adalah si ibu.

Yunho sedikit canggung duduk disamping Jaejoong. Sedikit memberi ruang antara dirinya dengan sang istri. Bayinya terlihat sangat rapuh dan lembut. Hingga Yunho takut menyakitinya ataupun sekedar menyentuhnya. Bahkan supir pribadinya diperintah untuk menjalankan mobil pelan-pelan.

Jung Changmin. Anggota baru keluarga Jung. Bayi yang lahir setelah dua tahun Jaejoong tinggal di Mansionnya. Anak ini lahir tanpa komitmen. Karena kebodohannya tidak memakai pengaman.

"Yunho, kita sudah sampai"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka sudah sampai dikediaman keluarga Jung. Sang supir sudah keluar dari kursi kemudi menenteng tas besar dari rumah sakit. Jaejoong juga sudah berjalan masuk Mansion. Yunho berdehem dan menyusul istrinya.

Badannya panas dingin membayangkan kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya setelah ini. Tangisan bayi, bau ompol, teriakan anak kecil. Ya tuhan, Yunho tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan anak kecil. Apalagi sekarang jaejoong menempatkan kasur bayi disamping ranjang besar mereka.

Pernikahan bukan kehendak Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Kakek Yunholah yang menjodohkannya dengan Jaejoong. Gadis yatim piatu yang menjadi seorang maid kala itu. Maid kesayangan kakeknya. Tidak maupun Yunho menuruti kemauan kakeknya.

Saat itu masa-masa sulitnya dengan Jaejoong yang begitu tertutup. Yunho dingin. Dan mereka hanya bertingkah layaknya suami istri didepan keluarga besar Yunho. Tetapi mereka tidak saling mengenal saat mereka di kamar mereka. Yunho pun tidak membantu karena dirinya masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Jaejoong juga membiarkannya karena sedari awal tidak ada rasa sedikitpun untuk suaminya. Sampai Yunho menyentuhnya untuk kesekian kali Jaejoong mulai merasakan cinta itu.

Sejak cinta itu ada, dirinya baru tau bagaimana rumah tangga mereka sebenarnya. Begitu dingin dan kaku.

"Ah.. Ya ampun."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Tangannya melonggarkan dasinya. Tangisan Changmin memekakkan telinga siapa saja. Kecuali Jaejoong yang tersenyum menimang-nimang anaknya. Bayi cengeng, batin Yunho.

"Maaf, Kau terganggu ya?"

"Iya, dan tolong tenangkan bayi itu diluar karena aku ingin tidur!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Sudah bagus Yunho membiarkan anaknya tidur dikamar mereka. Karena sedari awal Yunho menentang dan minta Jaejoong untuk menggugurkan bayi itu.

Flashback~

Muka Yunho merah padam. Aku menaruh testpack didekat sikat giginya. Agar dia tau aku mengandung anaknya. Aku takut dia marah.

Apa dia bisa menerimanya?

"KIM JAEJOONG! Apa-apaan ini?"

Sudah kutebak bagaimana reaksinya.

Tak

Dahiku bahkan menjadi korbannya karena dia melempar testpack. Dia selalu berlaku kasar saat dia marah. Bahkan karena masalah sepele dia akan melampiaskannya kepadaku. Seperti aku yang menaruh terlalu banyak gula dikopinya. Ataupun menyiapkan kemeja yang dirinya tidak suka. Hanya tamparan biasanya yang kudapatkan.

Berbeda jika masalah kantor, dia akan membuatku menjadi budak seksnya. Bahkan hingga aku pingsan dia tetap melakukannya.

"Aku akan menelepon dokter Choi dan kau harus menggugurkan bayi itu!"

"Tidak Yunho! Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa kau sedang melawanku sekarang?"

"Sekali ini saja! Tolong biarkan aku mengandung anak ini. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu."

Aku gentar, karena janinku inilah yang menjadi penghubung antara aku dengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan menghubungi dokter Choi sekarang!"

"Jika kau membunuh janin ini. Maka aku akan ikut bunuh diri!"

Mata Yunho menyala-nyala. Aku tau kelemahannya. Dia akan senang jika aku mati sebenarnya. Tapi tidak dengan keluarganya. Orang tuanya sangat menyayangiku jika aku boleh menyombongkan diri.

"Kau gila! Keluargaku akan membuangku jika kau mati!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku merawat janin ini."

Yunho diam saat itu. Dirinya meninggalkanku dikamar kami sendiri. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaannya. Dia akan pergi dan baru kembali beberapa hari kemudian.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah tidur saat Jaejoong menyusuinya di kamarnya dulu. Kamar didekat dapur disaat dia menjadi maid keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong takut membawa anaknya kembali ke kamar miliknya dan Yunho. Yunho tidak suka bayi dan anak kecil. Yunho saja menjemput Jaejoong di rumah sakit sebagai formalitas suami yang baik.

Jaejoong berpikir untuk membawa selimutnya dan tidur dikamarnya yang disini. Dirinya takut Yunho kelepasan jika Changmin menangis tengah malam seperti bayi lainnya.

Yunho sudah tidur disaat dia kembali. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mengambill selimut dan bantal kecil untuk anaknya.

"Kau mau tidur dimana?"

Jaejoong tersentak hampir saja tangannya menjatuhkan selimut Changmin.

"Tidur di bawah. Changmin pasti menangis tengah malam. Aku takut membangunkanmu."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar."

Dan Yunho kembali tidur. Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya suaminya.

_"apa kau tidak kasian sama sekali? Dia anakmu? Changmin tidur dibawah tanpa penghangat ruangan sama sekali! Yunho bodoh! Bangun, brengsek!"_

Jaejoong hanya berani mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sejak Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, Jaejoong tidak segan melemparkan kata kasar.

Karena Jaejoong merasakan cemburu saat Yunho membawa kekasihnya ke rumahnya. Dan membiarkan dia tidur di kamarnya yang dulu. Ataupun saat suaminya melewatkan makan malam karena menemani kekasih jalangnya itu. Dengan mengumpat, rasa sakitnya menghilang sedikit.

Jika tidak ingat dengan Changmin, Jaejoong ingin rasanya diam disana. Dan bernostalgia dengan pikiran masa lalunya yang tak jauh dari kata menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Tbc

Saya tidak janji update cepat. Tetapi Saya akan memaksimalkan ff ini yang terbaik untuk para pembaca. Dan juga kemampuan menulis saya kadang pasang surut. Jadi maafkan saya yang tidak bisa membuat ff lebih dari +2 k words.

_Terimakasih^^~ telah membaca._

Yellowrice


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon dikoreksi teman teman :)

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca cerah berawan, sayangnya kebanyakan orang harus bekerja dan melewatkan hari ini. Lagipula suhu sudah mulai turun diawal desember ini. Siapa juga yang akan bermain jika harus kedinginan.

Yunho terbangun oleh alarm yang dipasangnya semalam. Biasanya Jaejoong membangunkannya sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Tapi Jaejoong bahkan tidak tidur bersamanya. Dia sudah memiliki kesibukan sendiri mulai kemarin. Dan seseorang belum terbiasa sepertinya. Karena Yunho benar-benar merasa gila saat tidak melihat kemejanya tergantung di handle lemari.

Semalam Jaejoong tidur dilantai bawah. Bayi selalu menangis ditengah malam. Dan Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil resiko Yunho mengamuk karena tidurnya terganggu. Diliriknya ranjang bayi di sebelah ranjang besarnya. Yang menghalau sinar matahari dari arah jendela. Ranjang kecil dengan kelambu biru itu masih rapi seperti terakhir Jaejoong menatanya, kecuali selimut dan bantal kecil yang Jaejoong ambil tadi malam. Saat kira-kira bulan ketujuh kehamilannya memang Jaejoong mulai menatanya dengan apik. Perlahan-lahan sedikit demi sedikit. Dari satu jenis ke jenis lainnya.

_Flashback on_

_Kemarin Jaejoong melipat kain bedong yang disimpannya di lemari kecil didekat meja nakas. Hari ini Jaejoong menata popok kain dengan jeli. Memisahkan menurut warnanya, yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Karena ditata sembarangan pun tidak bermasalah karena popok itu masih baru dan tidak kusut sekalipun. Perutnya yang membuncit melambatkan pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia duduk dan memijat pinggangnya. Tetapi tidak menyurutkannya niatnya untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk calon bayinya._

_Yunho mengamati istrinya dalam diam. Yunho menyarankan kamar sebelah sebagai kamar anaknya sebelumnya, tetapi Jaejoong memohon untuk meletakkan bayi mereka satu kamar dengan mereka. Yunho tidak ingin terganggu. Karena teman-temannya yang mempunyai anak pasti memiliki garis gelap dibawah matanya. _

_Flashback off_

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya berjalan turun menuju Dapur. Suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu mengundangnya untuk mendatangi Dapur. Tapi bukan Jaejoong yang biasanya disana, ada wanita paruh baya mengiris lembut daun bawang.

"Bibi Park? Kapan kau datang?"

Wanita itu dengan segera membungkukkan badannya saat menyadari Majikannya berdiri didekatnya.

"Saya baru saja tiba tadi pagi, semalam saya mendapat kabar Nyonya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Jadi saya segera kesini untuk membantu Nyonya."

"Membantu?"

"Benar. Karena kebetulan tadi subuh Nyonya juga mengirim pesan. Nyonya bilang Tuan Muda menangis terus dan susah tidur."

"Dasar merepotkan."

Yunho berlalu dan menggerutu didepan Bibi Park. Walaupun dia hanya pembantu, tetapi dia tau bagaimana Rumah tangga majikannya sebenarnya. Bahkan dirinya sering mendengar dan melihat perlakuan kasar seorang Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Sekarang dimana Jaejoong?"

"Nyonya di kamarnya yang lama.."

"Bibi Park. Anda bisa bekerja hari ini saja. Karena Ibuku akan pulang besok. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Yunho berjalan melewati dapur. Ada lorong kecil dengan lukisan-lukisan dari cat minyak digantung dengan rapi. Sedikit lurus dari dapur. Kamar itu terbelakang Mansion Wu.

Saat pintu terbuka sedikit, suasana kamar itu tenang. Dilihatnya Istrinya membelakangi pintu dan menghadap kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman belakang. Jaejoong sibuk menimang Changmin digendongannya. Yunho terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Istrinya sangat telaten, dari mengurus kakeknya, dirinya dan sekarang anaknya. Istrinya seperti pengendali keturunan Jung.

"Yunho, kenapa kau disitu?"

Yunho tersadar dari pikirannya dan istrinya sudah berada didepannya kurang dari dua meter. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan istrinya Yunho malah mengamati anaknya. Pipinya yang putih pucat sudah merah dengan jejak jejak air mata disekitarnya.

"Dia kenapa?"

Yunho menunjuk Changmin, sedikit gengsi untuk menyebut namanya. Sejak awal Yunho sudah kontra dengan makhluk mungil didepannya. Changmin mengingatkannya akan kekalahannya saat dirinya memaksa Jaejoong untuk menggugurkan kandungannya saat itu.

"Sepertinya tadi Changmin sesak napas."

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya?"

"Tidak, itu biasa karena bayi masih kesulitan menarik napas ."

"Oh."

Suasana diam kembali datang. Yunho baru menyadari betapa dinginnya pagi itu. Matanya menelisik dan mendapati tidak ada penghangat ruangan sama sekali disini. Yunho rasa semua penghangat ruangan masih disimpan digudang kecuali satu dikamarnya.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke Kamar."

Jaejoong tertegun, sepertinya suaminya itu kasihan dengan Changmin dari nada bicaranya. Itu sebuah perubahan besar. Changmin seperti penghancur tembok kokoh yang membatasi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dari rasa iba bisa menjalar ke perasaan lainnya kan?

Yunho masuk dan mengambil bantal dan selimut mini bermotif gajah.

"Biar aku yang bawa saja."

Tangannya mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk berjalan duluan dan Yunho berjalan dibelakangnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, seperti inikah sesungguhnya perasaan mempunya suami. Selalu diperhatikan. Hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Siangnya Yunho kembali ke Rumahnya untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal. Hanya saja rumahnya tampak sepi kali itu. Di Kamarnya pun masih rapi, tidak ada Jaejoong ataupun Changmin didalamnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yunho segera saja mencari keperluannya dan kembali ke Kantor. Tetapi saat kembali melewati Ruang tengah Yunho mendapati Bibi Park sudah disana dan membersihkan karpet.

"Bibi, Jaejoong dimana?"

Wanita tua itu kaget tiba-tiba Tuannya sudah berada di ruangan itu. Dirinya tidak mendengar deruman mobil dan juga ini bukan jam dimana tuannya berada dirumah.

"Saya tidak tau Tuan. Nyonya begitu tergesa-gesa. Dan hanya meminta saya menjaga rumah."

"Ah benarkah begitu? Jaejoong pergi bersama Pak Lee?"

"Pak Lee tidak bekerja hari ini. Saya melihat Nyonya bersama seorang laki-laki. Mungkin teman Nyonya."

"Kalau begitu Saya pergi."

"Silahkan Tuan."

Yunho berlalu diiringi anggukan Bibi Park. Apa benar Jaejoong keluar tanpa ijinnya. Raut muka Yunho pun mengeras, mengingat baru sekali ini Jaejoong pergi bersama laki-laki yang Yunho tidak kenal siapa. Pemikirannya kemana-mana. Tapi hanya sesuatu yang negatif saja yang muncul di otaknya.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan begitu menyeruak disini. Walaupun pintu sudah ditutup masih terdengar suara kaki dan roda diluar.

Di sebuah Ruangan dominan putih Jaejoong duduk memangku Changmin didepan seorang laki-laki. Yang diamsumsikan seorang dokter dengan jas kebanggaannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang seolah mereka adalah kerabat dekat. Tetapi hubungan pertemanan cukup kuat menjadi alasan bagaimana akrabnya mereka bercakap-cakap.

"Tenanglah, Jae. Changmin tidak apa-apa. Ini biasa terjadi pada bayi baru lahir."

"Aku kaget setengah mati saat baru menyadari ubun-ubunnya berdenyut dan itu membuatku takut. Apalagi Changmin prematur delapan bulan. Jadi kukira sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Denyutnya akan hilang kira-kira selama dua tahun. Jika ubun-ubunnya cekung atau bengkak kau baru bisa menghubungi aku. Dan juga bacalah ini."

Laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah buku, dengan sampul ungu bergambar bayi yang tengah tidur. Hangul besar berwarna emas diatasnya bertuliskan 'cara merawat si mungil bagi ibu baru'. Jaejoong melirik buku itu sekilas.

"Terimakasih geunsuk-ah! Padahal aku sudah membeli buku semacam ini banyak sekali. Tetapi tidak lengkap ternyata."

"Aku jamin buku yang ini lengkap. Karena aku sendiri yang menulisnya?"

"Benarkan? Daebak!"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti miniatur mini diatas dashboard mobil Yunho. Tangannya sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak yang terlihat nyaman dipangkuan sang ibu. Beberapa kali Changmin menguap dan tubuhnya menggeliat seperti mencari posisi yang pas.

"Tadi itu rumahmu?"

"Iya."

"Besar sekali. Kau tidak capek membersihkannya?"

"Ada Bibi yang membantuku."

"Suami mu pasti sangat kaya. Hingga tak sempat ikut merawat anakmu kan? Padahal bayi seperti Changmin harus perawatan ekstra. Apalagi ini pengalaman pertamamu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, banyak yang mengira dia bahagia karena uang Yunho. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Walaupun harus diakui terkadang semua itu menguntungkan bagi Jaejoong. Karena dengan uang semua menjadi mudah. Seperti kata temannya memang dirinya terkadang kerepotan jika harus mengurus semua sendiri. Sekarang dia memili dua tanggung jawab sebagai istri dan ibu."

"Bagaimana kau tau Suamiku bekerja?"

"Karena kau meminta aku menjemputmu. Aku kaget kau meneleponku tadi dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Aku juga tidak tau itu alamat barumu. Susah mencarinya tau. Aku harus dapat bayaran."

"Bayaran apa? Kau ini pelit sekali. Kau kan dokter jadi kau punya banyak uang."

"Kau bisa saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau mau menjemputku tadi?"

"Kebetulan juga aku mendapat jam sore. Jadi aku sedang bersiap tadi."

"Terimakasih banyak. Tapi sekarang aku harus bertemu Dokter Yoo."

"Dokter Yoo? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin berkonsultasi masalah kontrasepsi. Lima belas menit lagi jadwalku bertemu dengannya."

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Tiga puluh menit lagi juga waktuku bekerja."

Jam tangannya dilirik Jaejoong. Sebelum meninggalkan kursinya Jaejoong meminta pamit dan berjalan keluar diiringi teman lamanya.

.

.

.

Malam ini kemacetan Seoul benar-benar tidak dapat ditembus. Jam pulang kerja menjadi alasan utamanya. Jadi Yunho segera menyelesaikan tugasnya karena tidak ingin ikut terjebak dalam masalah masyarakat.

Yunho melonggarkan dasinya, dirinya sangat lelah. Rapat dadakan tadi menguras tenaganya. Sayangnya fortuna tidak memihaknya malam ini. Dua jam terjebak ditengah bisingnya klakson. Bahkan kepalanya masih berdenyut karena terlalu banyak menghirup ac didalam mobil.

Sial sekali malam ini dirinya harus menikmati jajangmyeon kembali. Lihatlah sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dan Yunho yakin sekali Jaejoong sudah membereskan masakannya. Bibi Park juga sudah pulang dari tadi.

Sampainya dirumah lampu didalam sudah dimatikan, hanya beberapa lampu kecil ditembok yang memberi jalan penerangan. Jaejoong sedang menyusui Changmin di sofa kamarnya saat Yunho membuka pintu kamar. Ingatannya menyeruak mengingat siang tadi Jaejoong pergi tanpa seijinnya.

"Yun, Sudah pulang? Jika ingin mandi siapkan airnya sendiri ne. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Oh Iya."

Yunho merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya sendiri berkata iya, sebelumnya Yunho berencana mengelabrak Jaejoong. Tapi melihat istrinya yang masih menyusui anaknya dirinya mengurungkan niatnya perasaannya saja apa memang Jaejoong mulai melupakan kewajibannya sebagi seorang istri.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya sendiri hari ini. Jaejoong yang biasanya menemaninya, sedang menidurkan Changmin. Kenapa Jaejoong sedari tadi mengurus anak itu? Yunho pikir bayi itu hanya tidur dan menangis saja. Kenyataannya keberadaan Changmin menyita waktu Jaejoong.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mengganti popok Changmin di meja khusus disebelah tempat tidur Changmin. Gerakannya pelan-pelan, Istrinya terlihat sangat lelah, bahkan Yunho sangsi jika Jaejoong sudah makan hari ini. Dan Yunho hanya memesan satu mangkuk jajangmyeon tadi. Sudah malam dan kenapa bayi itu seperti mengajak Jaejoong bermain terus, batin hati Yunho.

Setelah selesai dengan hati-hati Jaejoong membawa Changmin dipelukannya, lalu duduk bersandar disamping Yunho yang tengah membaca buku. Malam ini Jaejoong akan tidur di Kamar mereka. Yunho sedikit lega mengetaui itu.

"Tadi siang kau kemana? Aku pulang tadi siang dan kau tidak ada dirumah."

Yunho membuka suaranya, menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku membawa Changmin pergi ke rumah sakit. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Changmin. Tadi ubun-ubunya berdenyut. Tapi tidak masalah kata dokter."

"Tapi Kau pergi dengan laki-laki."

"Laki-laki yang Kau maksud Dia hanya teman lamaku. Dia juga dokter anak."

"Jika dia sempat datang kenapa tidak memeriksanya di rumah. Kenapa harus sampai membawamu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di Rumah sakit. Aku membeli beberapa obat dan berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Yoo."

Yang dikatakan Jaejoong sepenuhnya benar. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Tapi penjelasan singkatnya tampak sedikit menyulut pikiran negatif Yunho. Dan entah mengapa Yunho marah sekali walau hanya dipendam.

"Aku pikir kau berselingkuh tanpa sepengetauanku. Sejujurnya aku senang jika kau melakukannya. Aku jadi mempunyai alasan untuk menceraikanmu. Hidup bersamamu membuatku pusing. Aku ingin segera menikahi Ahra. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang mengeluarkan bayi itu? Aku jadi susah membuangmu jauh-jauh."

Ucap Yunho tajam. Jaejoong menegang ditempatnya. Perkataan Yunho sangat menyakitinya. Sedikitpun tidak ada niatan dirinya berselingkuh. Kenapa juga tuduhan Yunho sangat jauh dari pembicaraannya.

"Aku mau tidur. Bibi Park tidak bekerja besok. Jadi siapkan semuanya seperti biasa."

Yunho berbaring miring, menarik selimut dan berusaha untuk tidur. Jaejoong mengamati punggung Yunho. Changmin digendongannya menggeliat seakan meminya Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Karena tepukannya berhenti saat Yunho mengajaknya berbicara.

"cup cup cup.. Changmin bobok ne? Eomma juga mau bobok."

Suara Jaejoong sedikit serak. Yunho menambahkan satu lagi luka dihatinya. Setelah Changmin sudah terlelap Jaejoong meletakkannya ditempat tidurnya. Dan ikut berbaring disamping Yunho yang membelakanginya.

"Yun, kenapa kau seperti itu? Jika kau tidak bisa menghargai aku sebagai istrimu, tolong hargai Changmin sebagai anakmu."

Ujar Jaejoong lirih. Tangannya perlahan lahan memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Dan ikut terlelap bersama suaminya. Yunho yang belum sepenuhnya tidur mencerna perkataan istrinya.

.

.

.

"Ooeek ooeek ooeek..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan paksa disaat tangisan bayi membangunkannya ditengah malam. Hanya dengan sinar lampu tidur di meja nakas sebelahnya Jaejoong berjalan terhuyung-huyung untuk meraih tempat tidur Changmin. Direngkuhnya bayi mungil itu kepelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ibu keanaknya.

"Ooeek ooeek ooeeeek.."

Tapi Changmin tidak bisa diajak kompromi seperti biasa. Tangisannya tambah mengeras, entah apa yang diinginkannya. Popoknya tidak basah sama sekali. Suhu ruangan juga tidak terlalu dingin ataupun panas.

"Jae.. toloong.."

DEG

Jaejoong terkesiap, ia tau sekali apa maksud Yunho. Tolong untuk hentikan tangisan Changmin. Tapi demi apapun bayi mungil ini menangis tanpa alasan.

"Jae!"

Yunho semakin mendesak Jaejoong yang gugup.

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN TANGISANNYA!"

Prak

Darah..?

.

.

.

Tbc~

Ya ini lanjutannya teman-teman. Ditengah proses penulisan tiba-tiba kurang percaya diri karena menurut saya ff ini masih berantakan. Semoga pembaca berkenan membaca dan mereview^^

Thanks to:

Ai Rin Lee, leeyeol, , ClouDyRyeoRez, Rahma94, exindira, aiska jung, GaemCloud347, paul, azahra88, JungKimCaca, jongindo, Dei, 1405, Galaxy YunJae, KjLiey, ruixi1, YunjaeDDiction, lieskas407, lhk34, nabratz, zehera iona.

Adakah penulisan yang salah atau yang tidak tercantum? Harap ingatkan saya :)

Yellowrice


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti biasa, mohon dikoreksi :) dan tolong komentari gaya penulisan saya, apakah cocok atau tidak dengan ff ini. Terimakasih^^

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dengkuran halus mengalun dari bibir merah muda itu. Nyanyian penghantar tidur disuarakan dengan lirih oleh ibunya. Berharap apapun yang terjadi bayi kesayangannya akan tertidur dengan lelap hingga keesokan harinya.

Jaejoong meletakkan Changmin ditengah ranjang. Mereka berada di Kamar kosong disebelah kamarnya dan Yunho. Dirinya duduk merenung dipinggir kasur sembari memandangi buah hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan diturunkan tali bahu gaun tidurnya. Satu tangannya menggapai punggungnya. Ada jejak darah disana dan tiga goresan disekitar tulang selangkanya. Perih sekali. Saat Yunho melempar gelas berisi air dimeja nakasnya. Diingatnya kala matanya berpandangan dengan Yunho tadi, begitu menyala-nyala. Seperti ingin menghancurkan apa saja didepannya. Dan dia menjadi korbannya. Kelegaannya hanya satu, bahwa Changmin tidak tersentuh serpihan gelas satupun.

Yang hanya bisa dilakukan hanya membersihkan darahnya dan menutup lukanya seadanya. Apalagi sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi. Dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa membantunya.

.

.

.

Aroma masakan yang mendidih dipanci benar-benar menggugah siapapun untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke dapur. Sup salmon dengan potongan buncis dan wortel lalu diberi tetesan lemon dan kecap asin. Siapapun pasti menelan ludahnya saat mencium harum kaldu dari ikan salmon.

Istri dari Jung Yunho mengambil cangkir dari lemari? Jaejoong mengabaikan rasa nyeri dipunggungnya. Dirinya tetap berlaku seperti biasa. Menyeduh air untuk kopi Yunho dan susu khususnya.

Plester kecil dipunggungnya sedikit membuka. Linu sekali saat angin kecil bertiup disekitar lukanya. Bibi Park benar-benar pulang dan Jaejoong tidak punya kuasa untuk memanggilnya kembali. Karena Yunho yang memintanya pergi.

Jaejoong berpikir kapan mertuanya akan datang menengoknya. Kebaikan mertuanya menerima Jaejoong sebagai menantunya adalah penyemangat dirinya untuk bertahan. Kadang dirinya berpikir sikap Yunho sangat berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin karena Yunho tidak bersama orang yang dicintainya jadi dirinya tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Karena Yunho selalu mengacuhkan keberadaan Jaejoong. Lagipula bumonimnya tinggal di Belanda sekarang dan naif sekali jika dirinya meminta mereka menjenguknya. Dan Jaejoong yakin bumonimnya belum tau masalah kelahiran Changmin karena dirinya melahirkan secara prematur 8 bulan. Mungkin satu bulan lagi mereka akan datang. Tepat kehamilannya ke-9 bulan, seperti yang mereka ketaui.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi Yunho akan turun untuk sarapan. Mereka pasti akan canggung seperti biasanya terjadi. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong was-was tidak dapat mengendalikan suasana. Karena peristiwa semalam tentu saja.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Itu suara sepatu Yunho, sepatu berbahan kulit yang selalu dia pakai setiap bekerja. Jaejoong melihat Yunho melewati dapur begitu saja, dan bergegas segera keluar. Jaejoong harus menghentikannya. Sekarang juga. Secanggung apapun mereka Yunho tidak pernah melewatkan kopi paginya. Jadi dengan tangan memegang cangkir panas Jaejoong mengejar Yunho.

"Yun tunggu, kau tidak akan sarapan?"

"Aku buru-buru sekarang."

"Kalau begitu minum dulu kop.. Auw!"

PYAR

Cangkir itu begitu panas dan tangan Jaejoong tidak terlalu kuat menahannya. Kopi itu jatuh begitu saja didekat kaki Jaejoong. Yunho membalikkan badannya. Air mukanya sulit dibaca oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah Maafkan aku. Kopi pagimu jadi jatuh.?"

Jaejoong berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan cangkir. Tetapi airnya sangat panas menjalar diserpihan kaca. Kulit Jaejoong kaget dan reflek menariknya yang justru tergores diujung telunjuknya.

Yunho mendekat. Segera menarik jari Jaejoong dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, menyesap darahnya agar berhenti. Jaejoong termangu, Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang mengagetkannya. Yunho saat ini begitu protektif, berbeda dengan biasanya. Tidak pernah Jaejoong lihat Yunho seperti ini. Bolehkan ia berharap?

Hingga Yunho melepas ujung tangannya Jaejoong baru sadar dari lamunannya. Yunho saat ini begitu dekat dengannya. 10 centimeter saja dan dada mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Bodoh. Bersihkan begitu sudah tidak panas lagi. Dasar ceroboh."

Yunho bersikap kagok dan berlalu begitu saja. Otaknya berkerja apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dan kenapa? Baru sekali ini dia mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Responsnya begitu spontan tatkala melihat darah keluar dari jari istrinya.

Jaejoong masih berada ditempatnya. Posisinya dengan Yunho begitu intim tadi. Yunho berhasil kembali melayangkan hatinya. Dan menempatkannya dalam posisi teratas dihatinya kembali.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan mini di Rumah memang sangat menyenangkan. Koleksi disini kebanyakan ensiklopedia dan beberapa novel klasik kesukaan kakek Jung. Satu unit perangkat komputer diletakkan diujung ruangan. Jaejoong baru saja mencetak foto dari ponselnya.

Jaejoong menatap ria album foto dipangkuannya. Baru terisi enam foto didalamnya, tiga foto hasil USG Changmin di bulan ke 4-6-7, satu foto Changmin dirumah sakit, dan dua foto yang diambilnya pagi hari tadi. Memiliki album foto adalah ide yang sangat bagus dan harus dilaksanakan.

Sayang sekali tidak ada fotonya disaat kehamilannya. Tidak ada satupun dan Jaejoong sangat menyesalinya. Seharusnya Jaejoong meminta Bibi Park memfotonya. Tetapi saat itu bisa menjaga kehamilannya saja sudah sangat bahagia. Dan itu cukup untuknya.

Mata Jaejoong menerawang dimasa-masa kehamilannya. Sungguh memedihkan dirinya.

_Flashback on_

_Temaram lampu disudut kamar menusuk-nusuk mata Jaejoong yang baru saja terbuka. Kamarnya senyap tidak ada suara apapun yang mengganggunya. Suaminya bahkan masih tertidur lelap disebelahnya._

_Pikirannya terbang membayangkan sosis hangat dengan saos mayonaise kesukaannya. Indra penglihatnya mengarah pada Yunho yang membelakanginya. Apa sebuah kejahatan jika membangunkan suaminya yang letih karena bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Demi apapun saat ini Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho untuk bangun dan mencarikannya sosis barang sebentar._

_Jaejoong bangkit perlahan dan keluar dari kamar. Membangunkan Yunho sebanding dengan memancing kemarahannya. Dan itu hal utama yang dihindarinya selagi menjadi istrinya._

_Dapur saat ini adalah haluan langkahnya. Berharap Bibi Park menyimpan sosis dikulkas. Dibukanya freezer dengan lamban. Hanya ada daging dan fillet ayam didalamnya._

_Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menawar keinginan Jaejoong saat ini. Bibi Park sudah pulang sore tadi. Dan Pak Lee pun demikian setelah menjemput pulang Yunho dari Kantor. Pergi keluar hanya opsi satu-satunya saat ini. Dan Jaejoong harus melakukannya karena dirinya tidak bisa tidur kembali sebelum melahap sosis._

_Dieratkannya cardigan memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil, suhu udara malam hari bukan main dinginnya. Hanya berjalan 10 menit saja sangat mudah pikir Jaejoong. Ada minimarket 24 jam diujung jalan. Digenggamnya 10 ribu won ditangannya. Ini sederhana untuk masuk, membeli sosis dan keluar._

_Dentang lonceng menyambutnya dipintu masuk-keluar. Wanita dengan jaket tebalnya dengan sigap berdiri dan memberi salam. Diedarkan matanya mencari freezer besar dengan bungkusan sosis diangannya. Disana... Diujung sana didekat lemari pendingin. Itu yang dicarinya._

_Kakinya berjalan segera, seulas senyum tampak saat tangannya menggeser kaca tebal freezer. Matanya fokus pada satu bungkus sosis sapi beku didalamnya. Sosis isi sepuluh berwarna merah muda. Ditumpuk satu bersama dengan sosis sapi lainnya._

_Dengan perasaan haru Jaejoong menyodorkan dua bungkus sosis dimeja kasir. Walau sepele, bagi Jaejoong menuntaskan keinginannya adalah hal yang besar, terlebih tanpa bantuan Yunho. Setengah langkah lagi Jaejoong bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sang pelayan tersenyum mengamati perut Jaejoong dan menghitung pembayaran. Yah walau pikirnya bertanya-tanya dimana suaminya tidak menemani wanita ini pergi._

_Jaejoong melangkah keluar dengan senang. Dan berjalan pulang. Hanya 12 bangunan rumah yang perlu dilewati Jaejoong. Karena dirinya menghitungnya saat pulang tadi._

_Rumah besarnya masih sepi dengan lampu yang menyala didepan rumah. Kamarnya dilantai dua pun gelap gulita. Berarti Yunho kemungkinan masih tidur. Sama seperti terakhir ditinggalkan Jaejoong. Suara tonggeret berasal dari pohon sansuyu yang Yunho beli dari Incheon, membuat Jaejoong segera ingin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hawa diluar pun semakin menusuk tulangnya. Dan itu tidak baik jika berlebihan._

_Kriieeett.._

_Pintu kayu jati menguak oleh Jaejoong. Dengan lamban dirinya masuk dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Ruang tamu masih gelap seperti terakhir ia tinggalkan. Tapi dirinya tidak menyadari sosok yang menatapnya datar dengan gelas ditangannya._

_Jaejoong terkesiap dari posisinya berdiri. Yunho berdiri didekat tangga. Wajahnya tampak angkuh. Tangannya bersedekap memperlihatkan dia bos disini. Bukan bos sebenarnya tentu saja. Tapi begitulah suasana yang terbentuk disitu._

_"Kau darimana dan apa yang ada ditanganmu itu?"_

_Jaejoong terkejut baru sadar Yunho menatapnya, tangannya mencengkram ujung cardigan. Fokus matanya bingung kemana. Bibirnya bergetar. Yunho bangun dan tau dia pergi. Ini benar-benar buruk._

_"Maaf. Aku keluar membeli sosis."_

_"Tanpa seijinku?"_

_"Aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi kau tidur sangat nyenyak. Dan aku takut kau marah."_

_"Apa wanita hamil selalu begitu? Bertindak seperti tidak tau diri? Kau ini istriku, dan kau harus mempunyai ijin sebelum keluar. Apalagi ini tengah malam. Lebih tepatnya jam 12 malam."_

_"Tapi aku sangat ingin sosis. Dan aku tidak bisa mengganggu tidurmu."_

_"Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

_Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dikuatkannya untuk menatap Yunho._

_"Karena kau akan marah dan memukulku. Dan kau pasti tidak akan mengijinkan aku. Tapi disisi lain aku juga sangat ingin."_

_Tes-Jaejoong meluncurkan air matanya begitu saja. Yunho diam tegang memandangi istrinya dengan plastik hitam ditangannya. Pikirannya berputar keras untuk menangkis ucapan Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya dia kalah malam ini. Jaejoong begitu emosial malam ini dan mukanya memerah entah menahan tangis atau marah._

_"Kau mengurungku dikamar mandi karena aku membangunkanmu ditengah malam."_

_"Karena kau sangat konyol menginginkan es krim dipagi buta!"_

_"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memintamu untuk membeli sosis! Apa kau akan memukulku lalu mengurungku lagi?"_

_"Apa semua wanita hamil menjadi konyol sepertimu? Menginginkan hal tidak penting dan mengganggu orang lain."_

_"Aku hanya keluar dan tidak memintamu untuk membeli sosis. Dan apa yang akan kudapat malam ini? Tamparan? Pukulan? Atau apa? Sepertinya aku pantas untuk itu karena menjadi konyol menginginkan sosis ditengah malam. Begitukan?"_

_Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho. Bungkusan plastiknya diletakkan diatas meja. Roman mukanya begitu lara dihadapan Yunho. Jaejoong memutar badannya membelakangi Jaejoong,_

_"Ayo pukul aku sekarang! Cepat pukul aku! Aku pantaskan untuk mendapatkannya."_

_Yunho tercengang. Apa dia begitu jahat selama ini. Jaejoong melawannya dan membuat Yunho berpikir dia sudah berlebihan selama ini. Sayangnya Yunho tidak bisa melawan egonya._

_"Cepat makan sosismu lalu kembali tidur."_

_Yunho memilih meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sekarang terisak. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluk Jaejoong dari hatinya. Tetapi tubuhnya mengingkarinya, kakinya melangkah naik ke kamarnya. Walaupun matanya begitu pedih menyaksikan punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar._

_Jaejoong sendiri menghampiri sofa dari oscar dan duduk disana. Tubuhnya gemetar tidak percaya dirinya melawan setiap perkataan Yunho tadi. Dirinya malah takut. Apalagi Yunho tidak memukulnya. Sungguh Jaejoong lebih lega jika Yunho menyiksanya malam ini. Yunho membiarkannya lebih menyakitkan daripada dia memukul Jaejoong._

_Rasa ingin alias ngidamnya pun hilang begitu saja. Menangis lebih menarik untuk dirinya untuk saat ini._

_Flashback off_

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Masa-masa itu sangat menegangkan. Dirinya hanya mengidam dua kali karena Jaejoong selalu menekan dirinya untuk tidak menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Walaupun sangat menyiksa dan memaksakan diri. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong terlalu takut terhadap Yunho.

Dirinya memandang tumpukan kertas dimeja komputer. Biasanya Yunho membiarkan kertas yang tidak dipakainya begitu saja. Jadi Jaejoong berniat untuk membereskannya.

Tangannya meneliti setipa kertas. Kebanyakan bon pembayaran. Beberapa juga bon belanja yang Jaejoong berikan setiap seminggu sekali. Tetapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tanda bukti check out disebuah hotel. Hotel di Seoul. Jika yunho mempunyai rumah di Seoul kenapa dirinya menyewa kamar hotel. Padahal dia bisa pulang. Tertera tanda tangan Yunho sendiri. Dan tanggalnya baru saja, sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Jaejoong mencoba menggali ingatannya dan menyadari sesuatu. Saat itu Yunho mengatakan akan mengadakan perjalan bisnis di Nami selama lima hari. Tapi kenapa? Dirinya berbohong dan menyewa hotel yang berada di satu kota dengan rumahnya.

Tangan Jaejoong meremas kertas itu bersama dengan kertas lainnya. Jaejoong mengangguk yakin apa yang ada dipikirannya. Apa setelah ini ketakutannya akan sesuatu kembali lagi.? Sesuatu yang Jaejoong hampir lupakan dimasa kehamilannya. Dan kini ia harus bersiap akan sesuatu itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandikan Changmin jam tiga sore. Setelah selesai membersihkan rumahnya sendiri. Badannya pegal-pegal. Dan Jaejoong harus membiasakan dirinya untuk kembali menjadi Jaejoong sebelum masa kehamilannya.

Dengan bantuan waslap Jaejoong menyeka Changmin dikamar mandinya. Diletakkannya Changmin diatas alas anti air, dan dengan lembut dibersihkan tubuh bayi mungil itu. Kain waslap itu sangat lembut, Changmin merasa senang. Instingnya berbunyi dia menyukai wanita didepannya ini. Kaki mungil itu menendang-nendang dan tangannya berusaha untuk meraih sang ibu.

"Minie jangan banyak bergerak ne? Eomma jadi susah memandikan minie.."

Jaejoong mengajak Changmin berinteraksi. Changmin tersenyum lebar menampakkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi. Walaupun Changmin belum bisa bicara tetapi dari matanya yang berbinar menampakkan dirinya sangat gembira.

"Nah Cha! Minie sudah wangi sekarang."

Dengan cekatan tangan Jaejoong merapikan kembali shampo dan sabuh khusus bayi dalam box kecil. Setelah itu dibungkusnya tubuh Changmin dengan selimut. Dikecupnya dahi Changmin dengan sayang. Lalu digendongnya dengan sayang dan membawanya kekamarnya untuk dipakaikan busana.

Changmin memakai piyama bermotif kucing. Tangan mungilnya dibalut sarung tangan. Dan kakinya mengenakan kaos kaku ukuran mini juga.

Jaejoong membawa Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Kepala mungilnya menggeleng-nggeleng didepan buah dada ibunya. Jaejoong terkikik geli. Yah telah masuk jam tidurnya. Changmin tidur dua jam sekali dan bangun untuk menyusu seperti yang Jaejoong amati. Dan Changmin pasti kelaparan saat ini. Mata musang turunan dari Yunho itu sayu. Mulutnya mengecap-ngecap menimbulkan decakan kecil.

"Omona! Minie ngantuk? Minie haus? Minie mau minum?"

Jaejoong melembutkan suaranya. Membuat Changmin terbiasa dengan suaranya. Dan tertidur lelap setiap ia bersenandung. Tangan satunya membuka tiga kancing teratasnya. Lalu mengeluarkan payudaranya. Dan seperti sebuah umpan, Changmin melahap puting ibunya seperti ikan yang kelaparan. Disedotnya asi yang keluar deras.

"Sleep, my little baby~

Let your dreams take wing~

One day when you're big and strong~

You will be a king~"

Jaejoong menyanyikan lullaby dari sebuah animasi keluaran disney. Dan berhasil. Changmin sudah melepaskan sedotannya. Matanya terpejam damai. Telapak mungilnya menggenggam erat ujung jemari sang Ibu.

Hingga bunyi telepon Rumah menyadarkan Jaejoong. Dengan berhati-hati dirinya menempatkan Changmin ditempat tidurnya. Dan Lekas Jaejoong turun mengangkat telepon rumahnya.

Jaejoong mengamati sebuah nomor telepon rumah yang dihafalnya diluar kepala. Jantung Jaejoong bertalu-talu, was-was. Mengangkatnya adalah ide yang buruk. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menutupnya. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hallo! Ini aku Ahra."

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Saya harap tidak mengecewakan. Ketakutan terbesar dari diri saya adalah Para Pembaca yang bosan dengan FF ini :( jadi terkadang saya ragu ditengah proses penulisan. Apalagi saya yang tidak bisa menulis panjang :(. Jadi tolong sabar sama saya ya :)

Readers jangan bosan ya? :)

Thanks to all my precious readers^^:

Review ch 1: Guest, Kitty beauty, Florensia, Tacky, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Cleopatra, Guest, Oreeo, Guest, Anabell, Guest, Marcha, Guest, Harugoi, Himawari, miaw07, Sarada, Noritoki, gloryas, Akira narudesu, Diamond blue, Mirai chan, Boo bear love cwang, Guest, Pink beauty, Cherry blosom

Review Ch 2: GaemCloud347, Guest, Vitt jyj, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Watanabe, Guest, Sunny, Croww cakes, miaw07,JungKimcaca, Boltz, Park Faro, Dolphino, Aphodrite, meybi, Dukymomo chan, Sakura, aiska jung, Fujiyama, aaa, Sunny, Guest, Auntmn panda, Bonie, guest, zehera iona, meotmeot, BabYunJae, fera950224, Zahra32, puji, KjLiey, yunjae q, azahra88, ShinshinKyukyu, SeluHana, dienha, , leeyeol, Rahma94, aNOnime9095, ClouDyRyeoRez, lieskas407, yongchan, ruixi1, lunabie, , Vic89, rinayunjaerina, , YunjaeDDiction, exindira, nabratz, ryeo ryeong, Ai Rin Lee, Galaxy YunJae

Koreksi saya jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama..

Saya usahakan untuk menulis semua Review. Jadi jika nama anda tidak ada, kemungkinan saya akan menulis di ch berikutnya. Jangan segan untuk protes kepada saya :D

Yellowrice


	4. Chapter 4

Note: {...} didalamnya adalah lirik lagu, agar seperti ada backsoundnya gitu, kayak disinetron-sinetron :'D

Selamat membaca teman-teman (^▽^)

Semoga ch ini tidak mengecewakan..

Sebelumnya.

Jaejoong mengamati sebuah nomor telepon rumah yang dihafalnya diluar kepala. Jantung Jaejoong bertalu-talu, was-was. Mengangkatnya adalah ide yang buruk. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menutupnya. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong dengan cepat mengangkatnya. "Yoboseyo?"

"Hallo! Ini aku Ahra."

.

.

.

Ting ting ting

Suara sendok dan garpu memenuhi ruangan makan. Yunho menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap, seperti puluhan tahun tidak mengisi perutnya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang tidak ada selera sama sekali. Dirinya lebih banyak melamun. Memutar memory masa lalunya. Entah kenapa.

{... Terkisah cerita cinta, dalam tatapan matamu.. Tempatku untuk berlabuh.. Kekasihku.. Dengarkan hati kecilku.. Semua hanya tentang dirimu.. Tak akan ada kata-kata yang bisa, mengartikan ini..

... Karena dirimu, dihatiku.. Satu yang terindah terjadi dihidupku..

... Karena dirimu, dihatiku.. Tercipta hanya untukku.. Satu hanya kamu..}

Dulu, disaat Jaejoong belum mencintai Yunho. Dirinya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan Yunho dan Ahra. Bahkan ia membantu melancarkan setiap perselingkuhan mereka. Itu kenapa Ahra tidak segan-segan menghubungi langsung telepon rumah ini seperti sore tadi. Terlebih meruanya berada di luar negeri. Dan sekarang Jaejoong mencatatnya sebagai kebodohan yang tidak terhingga. Disaat cinta sudah mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Menggeroti akalnya untuk berpikir dengan logika.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa makan dengan benar. Itu menggangguku tau tidak."

Yunho menginterupsi, memecah pikirannya perkara Ahra. Sebenarnya, sore tadi Ahra menelepon hanya ingin mengabarkan dirinya sudah berada di Seoul. Sekaligus menjawab dimana Ahra yang tidak terdengar kabarnya. Wanita itu tinggal sementara di Amerika. Tapi wanita itu seharusnya mengabari Yunho langsung. Bukan dirinya. Wanita itu benar-benar licik.

"Y-yun.."

"Apa?"

"t-tidak."

Jaejoong diam. Jika dirinya mengatakan ini, apa Yunho akan berubah seperti dulu. Lebih tepatnya tidak apatis. Karena sumber kebahagiaan saat ini adalah kekasihnya. Bukan dirinya. Ataupun Changmin yang ada diantara mereka.

Kesalahan Yunho dulu pun tidak mengubahnya. Sikapnya bertambah dingin, acuh, masa bodoh. Walaupun dia menikahi Jaejoong tanpa cinta. Sebagai istri, Jaejoong pantas untuk mendapat perhatian, kasih sayang seperti yang lainnya.

.

.

flashback on

.

Jaejoong melangkah pasti berjalan ke kamarnya. Perutnya membucit bukan karena busung lapar atau apa, tapi karena memasuki bulan kedelapan. Tangannya begitu defensif memegangi bawah perutnya. Lima belas menit lalu Bibi Park memberikan sepucuk surat undangan untuknya. Dari istri Choi Siwon. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat karena Heechul sebenarnya teman Yunho. Ini semacam hubungan antara istri pejabat.

Baby Shower.. Acara yang tertera diundangan kertas akasia putih dengan pita ungu sebagai pengikatnya. Undangannya sangat manis dengan animasi bayi mungil dicovernya.

Jaejoong tebak kebanyakan yang datang adalah istri dari relasi bisnis Yunho. Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak berhubungan dengan orang luar. Hidupnya seperti dikurung didalam sangkar selama ini. Hanya jika Yunho memintanya hadir dalam sebuah perjamuan. Maka saat itu dirinya keluar.

Kriieeet~

Jaejoong menilik kamarnya sendiri. Kamarnya kosong. Hanya suara kucuran air dari kamar mandi mengisi ruangan itu. Yunho tengah membersihkan diri setelah bekerja.

Hatinya was-was, akankah Yunho mengijinkannya pergi? Selama ini dirinya selalu berdiam diri dirumah. Tapi diacara Baby Shower nanti dirinya akan bertemu dengan istri teman-teman Yunho. Mereka akan berbincang seperti arisan. Itulah yang diangankannya selama ini. Keluar dan mengenal teman-teman suaminya. Semacam manifesto untuk lebih dekat dengan kaum kapitalis Korea.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju lemari. Digesernya pintu lemari. Dan dicarinya gaun yang ia punya. Hanya beberapa potong saja yang Jaejoong dapat.

"Apa ini masih muat?"

"Aegiku pasti akan sesak jika aku memakai ini."

"Ini sepertinya terlalu mencolok?"

"Aish.."

Jaejoong bersenandika, memilah-milah setiap gaun yang ia punya. Kebanyakan masalahnya pada ukuran lingkar pinggangnya yang membesar. Konsep utama Baby Showernya adalah garden's party.

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti, lalu menarik gaun yang memiliki kenangan yang sangat berarti. Gaun yang diberikan Kakek Jung untuk berkencan dengan Yunho pertama kalinya. Masa itu Suaminya sangat terkejut melihatnya berada di tempat yang sudah Kakek Jung siapkan. Walaupun berakhir canggung tapi itulah awal dari semua ini.

Gaun dengan panjang selutut, berwarna ungu dengan bunga-bunga kecil didasar gaun yang disulam dengan benang emas menampakkan kesan glamour. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk memakai gaun ini.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disitu?"

"Yun?"

Jaejoong tak sadar Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan celana training dan bathrobe, juga handuk kecil yang dikalungkan dilehernya. Beberapa tetes air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya.

"Untuk apa Gaun itu dikeluarkan?"

Jaejoong gelagapan. Otaknya langsung berputar seperti kipas angin yang baru dicolokkan. Tangannya meraba-raba atas ranjangnya.

"I-ini."

Jaejoong memberikan undangan yang tadi diletakkannya disana untuk Yunho.

"Heechul mengirimkan undangan ini untukku. Acaranya besok malam. Kupikir aku harus datang."

"Hei... Kau pikir kau siapa? Yang datang diacara ini semua yang mengerti barang bermerek. Kau akan mati disana karena dipermalukan."

"Aku tidak akan mati disana. Walaupun aku tidak tau barang bermerek. Aku hanya berpikir, Heechul sangat baik mengundangku. Jadi aku harus datang juga."

Cicit Jaejoong takut-takut. Alasannya sangat tidak berhubungan.

"Jangan kau pikir karena dia mengundangmu dia baik padamu. Dia mengundangmu hanya untuk pamer kau tau!"

"Jadi bolehkan aku datang?"

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau ini tidak punya otak? Sebelum kau datang pikirkan dulu semuanya."

Yunho menoyor kepala Jaejoong hingga istrinya meringis. Mungkin jika lebih keras lagi akan timbul warna merah disana.

"Terimakasih. Kau sudah mengijinkanku."

Jaejoong tersenyum nelangsa. Yunho tidak mengindahkannya dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Pak Lee."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap bangungan besar dihadapannya sebentar. Lantas masuk ke dalam Gedung. Banyak sekali karangan bunga disepanjang lorong. Berisi ucapan selamat atas selamatnya kehamilannya mencapai bulan ketujuh.

Jaejoong memakai Gaun ungu kemarin. Gaun bersiluet A yang tidak terlalu menekan perutnya. Surainya digelung tinggi memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Dengan makeup tipis yang memancarkan kesederhanaan. Jaejoong tampak sempurna malam itu.

Setelah melewati penerimaan tamu. Jaejoong memasuki ruangan yang sudah tertata. Meja bundar dan lima kursi kayu khas negara eropa dipasang rapi-rapi. Diatasnya cangkir-cangkir porselen dan roti-roti kering disusun rapi.

Tempat ini ramai sekali. Mereka para tamu membuat kelompok mereka sendiri-sendiri. Karena acara belum dimulai. Jaejoong sedikit asing berada disini. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak menghadiri acara seperti ini. Beberapa orang dikenalnya adalah pemegang saham di Jung's Corporation.

"Nyonya Jung?"

"oh Nyonya Park."

Jaejoong tersenyum, beruntung ada yang menyapanya disini. Dan Jaejoong mengenalnya. Sebelumnya ia bingung akan duduk kemana. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan bingung lagi.

"Nyonya Jung mari duduk bersama saya."

Wanita tadi dengan baik hati mengajak Jaejoong. Dia adalah istri dari Park Yoochun. Pemilik Yoo's Corporation. Jaejoong bertemu dengannya disaat pertemuan musim panas di Jeju. Walaupun mereka hanya sebatas kenal, tetapi Jaejoong tau wanita didepan ini berbeda. Dari awal pertemuannya mata wanita ini menyorotkan kejujuran tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Ayo duduk!"

Wanita itu mendahului jalan mereka dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti. Wanita ini memilih meja paling tengah dibawah lampu gantung. Mengajak duduk di meja yang sudah terisi tiga orang dimeja itu. Ditengah duduk dengan angkuhnya sang pemilik pesta Choi Heechul, disisi kirinya Cho Sungmin, dan disisi kanannya Lee Kibum.

Sama seperti Jaejoong sendiri, mereka memakai marga suami mereka tanpa mengubah nama. Mereka saling menyapa seperti sering bertemu, samar-samar Jaejoong mengenal mereka. Beberapa kali pernah dilihatnya. Entah disebuah acara, ditv atau dimajalah bisnis langganan Suaminya.

"Ayo diminum tehnya jangan sungkan. Sebentar lagi pai apelnya akan datang." Heechun mengangkat cangkirnya lalu menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi lanjutkan dulu ceritamu tadi." Kibum menggoyang-nggoyangkan lengan Heechul. Tampak antusias menimbulkan keingin-tauan dari dua wanita yang baru datang.

"Jadi sekarang suamiku memasang foto pernikahan kami dengan figura yang besar diruangannya."

"Kenapa memasang foto pernikahan memangnya?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena asisten suamiku sangat suka menggoda laki-laki termasuk bosnya sendiri. Uh.. Dasar menjijikkan."

Heechul mengcengkram sapu tangannya, menyalurkan kekesalannya ke selembar kain handuk segi empat itu.

Pelayan datang dengan troli mendatangi meja itu. Membawa lima piring cantik dengan sepotong pai apel disiram sirup maple diatasnya. Lalu membaginya untuk kelima orang yang duduk disana. Sejenak semua diam. Heechul membenarkan polesan lipsticknya. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya.

Sampai disini Jaejoong sedikit menyesal. Karena ternyata dirinya susah untuk berbaur. Takut-takut salah.

"Nyonya Park saya dengar Suami anda membuka cabang perusahaan anda yang kelima di Jerman? Itu perusahaan pertama anda di Eropakan.?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam membuka percakapan. Pembawaan wanita itu cukup tenang. Tetapi sorot ambisi sangat besar terpancar dari matanya.

"Benar sekali."

"Jenis perusahaan seperti apa?" tanya Kibum dengan penuh keingin-tauan.

"Ah, hanya perusahaan champagne."

"Yoo's Corporation memang bukan main-main." puji Sungmin.

"Nyonya Lee sendiri bagaimana?"

"Yah tidak ada yang menarik. Suamiku membangun resort di Bali."

"Bali dimana itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Itu di negara Indonesia. Aku pernah sekali kesana bersama Siwon." timpal Heechul.

"Nyonya Jung? Anda tidak ingin bercerita."

Jaejoong melongo, usapan diperutnya berhenti. Inikah gilirannya sekarang?

"Saya tidak terlalu mengerti masalah seperti itu. Saya selalu dirumah karena saya sedang hamil sekarang."

"Ah benar. Aku baru sadar." Sungmin menjawab.

Semua yang ada disana menatap lekat pada perutnya yang melembung. Mereka seperti baru sadar.

"Sudah ke berapa bulan Nyonya Jung?"

"Sudah bulan ke-delapan."

Kibum dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Hingga Kibum angkat suara.

"Maaf Nyonya Jung saya tidak pernah tau. Saya tidak pernah menerima undangan tujuh bulanan anda?"

"haah?" Jaejoong terkesiap. Dia tau betul pertanyaan ini semacam racum baginya. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab. Jujur sama dengan mempermalukan dirinya dan Yunho. Dan berbohong... Jaejoong tidak berbakat membual.

"Saya dan suami saya tidak pernah berpikir merayakan tujuh bulanan. Suami saya terlalu sibuk."

"ah.. Benarkan? Baby Shower ini kan acaranya para wanita. Jadi para suami tidak harus ikut."

"Hahahahaha.."

Semua tertawa disitu. Entah apa yang lucu pikir Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang melucu dan mereka tertawa. Kecuali mereka menertawakan salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

Pesta sudah usai lima belas menit yang lalu. Parkiran hampir sepi. Puluhan mobil mewah berebutan keluar dari tempat itu. Tetapi Jaejoong masih berdiri didepan Gedung. Memantau dimana Pak Lee. Karena miniatur elang dari perak diatas kap mobilnya pun tidak tampak.

"Hahaha.. Iya Aku tau. Pernikahan mereka kan karena terpaksa. Yunho menikahi Kim Jaejoong hanya karena permintaan kakeknya."

"Benar. Bahkan aku dengar. Setelah kakeknya meninggal, rencananya Yunho akan menceraikan Kim Jaejoong."

"Waah.. Kasiah sekali yaa.. Hihihi.. Apa nanti dia akan mendapat bagian dari Jung Industry jika Yunho menceraikannya?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tau. Kalau dapat pun pasti Kim Jaejoong itu akan kaya mendadak. Dia kan hanya pembantu sebelumnya"

"Hahahahaha..."

Jaejoong terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Siapa dibelakangnya? Dirinya tidak berani menoleh. Apa mereka tidak melihatnya disini? Kejam sekali mereka membicarakan dirinya dengan suara keras.

Dengan bergetar Jaejoong mengoprasikan ponselnya, jemarinya meluncur mencari kontak seseorang. Setelah mendapatkannya, didekatkannya ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Pak Lee anda dim.."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Pak Lee?"

DEG

Ini nomor Pak Lee tapi bagaimana bisa suaminya yang menjawab. Pasti sekarang Yunho bersama Pak Lee.

"Kau seenaknya meminta Pak Lee mengantarmu. Pak Lee itu supirku. Aku memang mengijinkanmu datang. Tapi tidak dengan supirku bodoh!"

"Y-yun.. Kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa pulang."

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah sekarang. Dan jangan harap Pak Lee menjemputmu. Kau pikir saja sendiri pulangnya bagaimana!"

Pip

Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang harus berputar bagaimana caranya dia bisa pulang. Long Coatsnya ditingal dimobil yang dibawa Pak Lee dengan dompet didalamnya. Naik Bus Umum pun dirasa tidak mungkin dengan pakaian seperti ini. Mencari taksi berarti Jaejoong harus menunggu gedung ini sepi. Karena saat ini jalan keluar sangat padat terlihat dari tempat berdiri.

"AUW.."

DUGH..

Jaejoong terjatuh. Keramiknya terlalu licin penyebabnya untuk stilletonya. Dirinya berusaha keras untuk bangkit, tapi tidak berhasil. Bagian kemaluannya sangat perih. Hingga ia menyadari cairan berwarna kuning pekat bercampur darah mengaliri turun dari pahanya.

.

.

"Aku selesai."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari ingatan masa lalunya. Tanpa menghiraukan istrinya, laki-laki itu menaruh piring didalam wastafel. Lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri diruangan bernuansa sepi itu.

Hari ini tak main banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus diseleseikan. Dokumen saham banyak yang harus ditinjau kembali. Dan ditutup dengan rapat pengadaan pertemuan antar pemegang saham satu bulan lagi. Bagi Yunho waktu satu bulan bukanlah banyak.

Mari lupakan itu semua malam ini, sugesti Yunho pada dirinya. Ranjang yang nyaman malam ini adalah penghargaan utama untuknya hari ini. Tidur dengan selimut dan bantal bulu angsanya. Dan jika saja sedikit ketenangan saat malam hari. Bukan tangisan bayi yang mengganggu. Tapi mari kita lihat..

Kriieett..

Gelap. Tentu saja karena lampu dimatikan. Tapi hal yang mengejutkan adalah kamarnya kembali seperti semula. Ranjang masih disana. Lemari sofa kecilnya. Hanya.. Ranjang bayi dan barang berbau bedak bayi itu hilang. Lebih tepatnya dipindahkan.

Seharusnya ini bagus untuk Yunho. Tetapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Dua butir vitamin yang selalu disiapkan Jaejoong tiap malam pun sudah ada dipiring kecil. Bersama gelas tinggi berisi air putih.

Daripada masuk, kaki Yunho memilih turun kembali. Langkahnya terhenti, meja makan sudah kosong. Diatas wastafel pun, nihil piring dan gelas kotor. Semua sudah dibersihkan dan dikeringkan diatas rak dekat wastafel. Dugaan Yunho benar saat kakinya menginjak pembuka tempat sampah. Nasi dan lauk menongkrong paling atas. Seingatnya Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya. Dan saat ia pergi dibuanglah makanan itu. Begitulah dugaan Yunho.

Kaki Yunho tau betul dimana harus mencari istrinya. Sorotan cahaya di lorong semakin memantapkan langkahnya. Tepat didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, diintipnya dalam kamar. Semua sudah ada disitu, yang semula berada dikamarnya, berpindah disitu. Kamar itu menjadi lebih sempit lagi. Mungkin dibantu Pak Lee, istrinya memindahkan semua barang itu.

"Yun?"

Sret!

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan menemukan istrinya sudah berada dibelakangnya. Membawa baju-baju kering ditangannya. Ditengah cahaya remang, lamat-lamat terlihat wajah pucat istrinya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku baru saja akan tidur. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu semua?"

Tunjuk Yunho pada bawaan Jaejoong. Pertanyaan konyol sepertinya.

"Aku akan melipatnya. Tadi siang aku tidak sempat melipatnya."

Bodoh, rutuk Yunho dalam hati. Seharusnya Yunho ingat itu sebelum meminta Bibi Park cuti. Tidak mungkin istrinya membersihkan semuanya dengan cepat jika ada bayi itu.

"Yasudah cepat selesaikan."

"baiklah. Selamat malam."

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya tanpa menutupnya. Yunho masih berdiri ditempatnya. Mengintip apa yang terjadi didalam. Dilihatnya Jaejoong meletakkan baju-baju itu diatas kasurnya. Lalu menilik box bayi didekatnya.

"Omona.. Aegi Umma bangun tidak bilang-bilang eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin, dan saat itu Yunho pergi. Yunho belajar sesuatu hari ini. Menceraikan Jaejoong tidak semudah rencananya. Posisi kekasihnya sekarang adalah orang ketiga dihubungan ini. Dan tidak ada cerita dimana orang ketiga menjadi orang kedua ataupun pertama.

{...Saranghae Saranghae.. Nae-ga Da Jalmothaeseo...

...Hwanae-do Gwaenchana Yokhae-do Gwaenchana...

...Geureonikka Jebal Naneun...

...Tteonajima Gajima Na Sarang Anhae-do Dwae...

...Nae-ga Deo Mani Sarangha-myeon Doenikka..}

.

.

.

Tbc.

Saya baru menyadari sesuatu. Menggelikan sekali karena saya baru menyadari, saya tidak mempunyai ide untuk apa yang Ahra katakan (_ _ ✗) saya hanya menulis bahwa Ahra menelepon dan tidak memikirkan apapun (-_-lll)

Flashback saya penggal disitu agar readers penasaran #Ditinju o(¬ ¬")–o *hakdesh

Mungkin ch depan akan saya skip time 1 bulan.

Keep review ya readers :) karena saya ingin merasakan gimana punya ff review lebih dari +1k ( r: huuu... alesan (ˇ▼ˇ)-cˇ_ˇ))

Terimakasih para pembaca yang telah mereview :) review anda sangat membantu dalam proses pengerjaan.

But Guys, Too MUCH 'GUEST'. Tolong ganti Penname itu :( hanya saja, saya jadi kebingungan menulis nama pembaca (╥_╥)

Jadi sama minta maaf sebesar-sebesarnya tidak menulis nama kalian, m(_ _)m ゴメンナサイ

Saya akan menulis fav&foll saja :) tp ch depan （・∀・）

Yellowrice


	5. Chapter 5

(^-^*)/ｺﾝﾁｬ!

Selamat membaca!

Kritik dan saran dikotak bawah :)

.

.

.

Semua lampu sudah dimatikan di Rumah Jung Yunho menjelang jam sepuluh malam. Bertepatan dengan bunyi ding-dong sepuluh kali dari jam tua di ruang keluarga. Tiga penghuni Rumah itu sudah berada di Kamarnya sendiri. Jaejoong dan bayinya di Kamar mereka, dan Yunho di Kamar terbesar di Rumah itu.

Yunho bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dengan buku ditangannya. Kacamata minus bertengger dihidung bangirnya. Ditemani dengan kopi torabica dimeja nakas.

Alih-alih fokus dengan bacaannya, Yunho mendangakkan kepalanya. Bayangan masa persalinan istrinya membayang dibenaknya.

Continue Flashback

.

Yunho baru saja menaruh tas kerjanya diatas sofa kamarnya. Secangkir kopi mocha terdengar menggiurkan. Hawa dingin angin malam masuk lewat ventilasi jendela. Ditambah rintik hujan yang baru saja reda.

Tok tok tok

Yunho memalingkan badannya mendengar ketukan pintu yang masih terbuka. Pak Lee berdiri di depan pintu dengan long coats coklat gelap ditangannya. Disodorkan long coats yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Ini pakaian Nyonya tertinggal didalam mobil. Selamat malam Tuan!"

Diterimanya long coats milik istrinya. Lalu Pak Lee mengucapkan salam dan pergi dari hadapannya majikan.

Dirogohnya kantong long coats tersebut, tidak ada apapun didalamnya. Dirogohnya kembali kantong lainnya dan menemukan sebuah dompet kulit dengan ukiran 'JJ' diluarnya.

"Dia tidak membaca dompet? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa pulang?"

Pertanyaan kecil menyeruak dalam hati Yunho. Menimbulkan keresahan tersendiri. Menyesal juga membiarkan istrinya berada diluar sana sendirian tanpa uang. Jika terjadi sesuatu pasti dia yang akan menjadi tersangka utamanya.

Drit drit drit

Ponsel Yunho bergetar dari dalam sakunya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya menatap layar ponselnya. Malam-malam begini untuk apa rekan bisnisnya menelepon.

Pik

"Hallo?"

"Tuan Jung? Tolong segera ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul sekarang! Istri anda akan melahirkan!"

"Apa!"

Pip

20 minutes before

Dua pasangan dengan pakaian mewah baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya. Mesin mobil dinyalakan, bersamaan setelah itu windscreen wiper membersihkan kaca dari air yang menetes. Sang wanita menekan lampu interior dilangit mobil mereka.

Mobil itu belum berjalan, menunggu parkiran cukup sepi karena masih banyak kendaraan lain yang berebutan mencari akses untuk keluar.

"Senang acaranya?"

"Membosankan. Aku hanya datang sebagai bentuk formalitas saja. Minum teh dan dua cookies sudah itu saja. Dan juga sedikit tertawa disana. Hahaha hihihi"

Wanita itu mempraktikan tertawa yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu sayang. Berpura-pura saja berteman dengan mereka."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena punya musuh ibu-ibu penggosip itu menyebalkan!"

Sang lelaki mencubit pipi istrinya gemas, yang disambut penolakan kecil. Lalu jemarinya merapikan helaian rambut sekaligus menghilangkan tetesan air hujan di surai sang istri. Tidak ada sopir sebagai orang ketiga disana. Sang lelaki yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya memutuskan untuk langsung menjemput istrinya. Dan menambah momen romantis mereka walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ibu manis tampaknya baru saja melaksanakan perbuatan heroik. Benarkah ibu manis?"

Sembari berucap, ditariknya persneling dan menjalankan mobilnya. Istrinya mendengus.

"Dasar kau ini. Aku hanya mengajak istri Jung Yunho duduk bersama. Dari pertama aku melihatnya dulu aku tau dia tidak punya teman. Menyedihkan"

"Dia hidup di Panti Asuhan, sayang. Ditinggalkan saat umurnya baru tiga bulan, bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat rupa ayah ibunya."

"Wanita itu tertekan dari sorot matanya. Dia baru mengandung setelah dua tahun menikah."

"Mengandung?"

"Iya, sudah ke-delapan bulan. Tapi tidak ada yang sadar karena badannya sangat kurus. Bahkan pipinya sangat tirus."

"Aku ingat dulu saat kau mengandung bobotmu bertambah dua puluh kilogram. Kau seperti takoyaki berjalan saat itu."

Sang lelaki tertawa renyah. Tapi fokus matanya masih pada jalanan. Jalanan sudah sepi dan mobilnya dijalankan pelan-pelan.

"Yaaa.. Saat itukan ginjalku bocor. Seharusnya kamu bersyukur punya istri yang mau makan delapan telur tiap hari. Huuh.."

Wanita itu membuang nafas dan memalingkan mukanya. Sang suami yang mengetaui gelagat merajuk istrinya segera meraih tangan istrinya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Iya Sayang. Kau yang terbaik. Ibu manis.. muach.."

Rintik hujan sudah reda. Lampu Sein mobil menyorot sesuatu didepannya.

"Aku yang buram atau memang ada ibu hamil tidur didepan Jalan?"

Sang istri menoleh dan menjerit kaget.

"PARK YOOCHUN! ITU ISTRI YUNHO!"

Ckiiiieettt...

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Hosh hosh hosh

Dua suami istri menoleh bersamaan saat suara ketukan sepatu beradu didalam lorong. Yang berlari masih menetralkan napasnya yang memburu dengan cepat. Penampilannya sangat buruk. Kemejanya tak beraturan dengan dasi yang menggantung turun. Jung Yunho lebih terlihat seperti pengangguran daripada pengusaha.

"Dimana istriku?"

"Dia didalam. Anda tenang saja, Saya sudah melunasi biaya administrasinya."

"Terimakasih Tuan Park. Apa istriku melahirkan didalam?"

Park Yoochun tersenyum maklum. Rekannya seperti idiot mengajukan pertanyaan retoris yang tidak lagi diperlukan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Tuan Jung silahkan duduk dulu. Anda terlihat kacau."

Junsu tersenyum menawarkan tempat duduk. Disambut anggukan pasrah dari rekan bisnis suaminya itu. Tampak sekali guratan kepanikan diwajahnya.

"Saya baru saja pulang kerja dan sampai rumah. Belum sempat mandi langsung kesini setelah Tuan Park menghubungi."

"Ah maaf Tuan Jung."

Junsu segera meminta maaf karena menyebut Yunho 'kacau'. Siapa yang sempat menyemprotkan minyak disuasana genting seperti ini?

"Tidak apa. Saya kaget sekali. Padahal ini baru bulan ke-delapan. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Anda benar Tuan Jung. Kata dokter ada infeksi pada cairan ketuban istri anda. Dan ditambah istri anda yang jatuh terpeleset."

"Jaejoong jatuh?"

"Ya, didepan Choi's Building."

"Ya tuhan.."

"Saya mengerti apa yang anda rasakan."

Yunho termenung, bagaimana jika tadi dirinya tidak meminta Jaejoong pulang sendiri. Apa dia akan terpeleset dan berakhir dengan persalinan mendadak. Yunho bingung sendiri. Dirinya ingin bertindak seperti biasa. Diam dan mengabaikan. Tetapi Jaejoong yang tengah berjuang didalam sana membuat sesuatu didirinya memberontak. Seperti sinar mutiara yang ingin menerobos dari kulit kerangnya.

"Tuan Park. Terimakasih sudah menolong istri saya. Anda dan Istri Anda dapat pulang sekarang."

"Apa anda baik-baik saja sendiri disini?"

"Saya tidak apa. Anda harus beristirahat."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Selamat malam Tuan Jung."

"Semoga Istri anda berhasil."

Pasangan Park itu lalu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri. Erangan kesakitan samar-samar terdengar dari pintu ruang operasi. Matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Kantuk menyerang Yunho dan menidurkannya diatas kursi tunggu dengan posisi duduk.

.

.

"Tuan Jung! Tuan! Bangun Tuan."

Yunho terbangun dengan tangan bersedekap. Suhu dipagi hari didalam rumah sakit bercampur dengan bau pembersih lantai yang menyengat. Pak Lee dan Bibi Park yang membawa tas jinjing sudah ada didepannya dengan pandangan takut-takut. Diliriknya lampu diatas pintu ruang operasi yang sudah mati berwarna merah.

"Nyonya sudah dipindahkan diruang inap. Saya membawakan anda pakaian Tuan, Anda bisa berganti di kamar Nyonya."

"Baiklah."

Yunho berdiri meregangkan tulang sendinya. Lalu berjalan mendahului supir dan pembantunya.

"Dimana kamar Jaejoong?"

"Dilantai lima ruang lili."

.

.

Pintu geser itu terbuka oleh Yunho. Menampilkan istrinya yang tengah tidur dengan damainya. Disisi lain sebuah kotak inkubator berisi mahluk mungil diletakkan didekat tembok. Didekatinya inkubator itu, mata itu begitu mirip dengannya, seperti musang yang tertidur. Kulitnya kemerahan barangkali karena terlalu hangat hawa dalam inkubator.

Yunho memandangi apapun yang ada di ruang inap ini. Tembok putih bersih dengan lukisan bunga didinding. Istrinya yang tengah memakai selang oksigen buatan. Dia tampak lelah disetiap guratan wajahnya.

Tubuhnya lengket sekali. Meminta guyuran air membersihkan keringatnya.

"Bibi Park mana pakaianku?

"Ini Tuan!"

.

.

End Flashback

.

.

Hahh..hhh..hhh

Yunho membuka mata musangnya. Buku bacaannya masih ditangannya. Rupanya di tertidur dan bermimpi masa yg telah lewat. Mimpinya seperti tamparan yang menyadarkannya betapa dirinya menyia-nyiakan istrinya.

Pinggiran ranjang berdecit saat Yunho beranjak untuk berdiri.

"Ahhh.."

Pandangan Yunho turun diantara sela kakinya. Masalah ini sudah lama tidak datang. Tapi kenapa harus tengah malam begini, rutuk Yunho.

.

Tok tok tok

"Jae?... Jae?"

Krieek

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Jaejoong dengan blouse hijau panjangnya. Jari lentiknya bergerak mengusak mata bulatnya yang merah karena terbangun secara paksa.

Baru saja dua jam wanita itu mengistirahatkan dirinya tetapi sekarang sudah dibangunkan kembali.

"Ada apa?"

Yunho tidak pernah suka bagaimana Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu. 'apa?' 'ada apa?' 'kenapa?', nada jengah sangat kentara seperti Jaejoong sangat sibuk hanya untuk memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantuan.. Aish ayo.."

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Lalu membawanya dalam kamarnya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sejak salju pertama, truk pick up membawa pohon cemara seringkali melewati rumah Jaejoong. Dengan menggendong Changmin, Jaejoong mengamati sebuah Truk yang berhenti didepan rumahnya lewat jendela rumahnya. Pohon cemara itu diangkat beramai-ramai masuk kedalam rumah Nyonya Shin tetangganya.

Natal tahun ini Jaejoong hanya akan memasang pohon cemara buatan yang tersimpan digudang. Mungkin besok dirinya akan membenahi rumahnya untuk malam natal. Tahun lalu seluruh sanak keluarga Jung diboyong ke Belanda dan merayakan disana. Makan malam dengan lima kalkun panggang beroleskan madu diatasnya dan secawan coklat panas.

Natal tinggal dua hari lagi, dan Jaejoong belum menyiapkan apapun. Hatinya masygul akankah natal ini berkesan seperti tahun lalu. Tidak ada undangan untuk bernatal ala keluarga Jung tahun ini. Kakak adik Yunho akan bernatal ditempat mertua mereka masing-masing. Dan Yunho tidak mungkin bertemu orang tua Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mengamati Changmin. Pipi gembil dan hidung bangir bayinya memerah tersapu udara dingin. Bibir merah mudanya mulai mengecap-ngecap. Baru satu jam yang lalu bayi ini menyusu, sudah ingin lagi.

Dibukanya cardigan dari benang wol berwarna merah muda. Lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Payudara sebelah kirinya dikeluarkan dan diarahkan ke mulut mungil anaknya.

"Kenapa minnie rakus sekali eoh?"

Mata musang anaknya menatap masuk kedalam matanya, terlihat lucu dengan pipi yang bergerak-gerak karena menyusu.

"Minnie dengarkan ibu, jika kamu besar kamu harus menghadapi hidup yang berat. Jadi Minnie harus terbiasa."

Jaejoong mulai menasihati anaknya. Tentu saja Changmin hanya mendengarkan, karena bayi ini masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Jaejoong tau itu, tapi mengajak Changmin berbicara ada kepuasaan tersendiri. Seperti Changmin benar mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya lewat sorotan matanya.

"Jika Changmin memanggil Ayah, mungkin Ayah tidak akan menoleh. Bukan karena Ayah tidak mendengarkan tapi karena Ayah terlalu sibuk."

"Jika Changmin mengajak Ayah bermain, mungkin Ayah tidak menolak. Bukan karena Ayah tidak mau bermain dengan minnie, tapi karena Ayah capek bekerja."

Bayi mungil itu masih mengulum puting ibunya, meminum sebanyak-banyaknya air susu yang didapatkannya.

"Changmin kan anak yang kuat, Mungkin Ayah tidak mencintai Ibu. Tetapi Changmin harus membuat Ayah mencintai Changmin ne?"

"Buat Ayah bangga, Changmin harus menjadi anak yang pintar. Seperti Ayah."

"Changmin mengerti?"

"Euunhhh.."

Seolah menjawab Changmin melenguh, tangan mungilnya yang terbungkus sarung mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Changmin mau tidur?"

"Euung..."

Kembali Changmin mengulum puting sang Ibu. Tangan kiri bocah itu bergerak-gerak seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu. Jaejoong menyodorkan kelingkingnya dan langsung digenggam anaknya.

"Minnie, tidak apa walau Ulang tahun Minnie tidak dirayakan. Tapi Ibu akan membuatkan Kue untuk Minnie dan memasakkan yang enak-enak. Karena mungkin Appa sibuk suatu saat nanti. Jadi Minnie harus bersabar ne?"

Bayi mungil mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti, matanya bayi itu berkedip-kedip, lalu jatuh tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Jaejoong mengamati putra manisnya, tidur-menyusu-tidur lagi-bangun-menyusu-tidur-mandi-tidur, pola hidup sehari-hari Changmin. Tentu, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari bayi mungil tidak berdaya? Bermain salju diluar? Lucu sekali.

.

.

.

Two days later~

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas mengamati meja makan. Bau harum daging panggang memenuhi ruang makan. Walaupun tidak meriah, Yunho dan dirinya berhak merasakan makanan natal. Satu piring mocha roll dan tiga toples gingerbread. Sangat sederhana tapi Jaejoong membuatnya dengan suka cita.

Jaejoong bergeser menuju ruang tengah, hiasan natal sudah terpasang rapi. Tahun ini tidak ada lingkaran adven dirumahnya. Dari minggu pertama Jaejoong sudah lupa untuk memasangnya.

Tangan Jaejoong meraih Changmin dalam keranjang bayi. Tv menyala menayangkan konser natal dengan lagu-lagu pujian. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin. Matanya berat sekali, dari pagi hingga malam dirinya sama sekali belum tidur siang.

"Kapan Ayahmu pulang? Apa malam ini lembur lagi? Tapi inikan malam natal."

Jaejoong bermonolog, matanya melirik pintu utama, tidak ada apapun disana.

Triing triing triing

Sebuah pesan masuk ponselnya. Dari ibu mertuanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan gambar. Dibukanya pesan itu, gambar roti besar dengan krim putih membalutnya.

Tidak ada anugrah terbesar kecuali kasih tuhan.

Selamat Natal untuk keluarga kecilmu :)

Jaejoong tersenyum, ibunya sangat manis. Mungkin dia mengira Jaejoong merayakan malam natal bersama Yunho. Kenyataannya suaminya belum pulang sama sekali. Kado hadiah untuk suaminya pun masih dibawah pohon natal. Dengan pembungkus kado warna hijau dengan motif bintang.

"Sepertinya ayah akan lama. Changmin tidur saja ne?"

Jaejoong membawa Changmin dalam dekapannya dan beralih ke kamarnya. Bayinya sudah mulai menguap, tapi tidak bisa tertidur karena suara tv yang lumayan keras.

.

.

Other side

.

.

Sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki saling bertatap muka. Mereka saling tersenyum. Tidak ada percakapan antara mereka. Tapi kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Dengan ditemani sebotol wine.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu?"

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu."

Sang wanita menutup matanya seiring sang lelaki mendekatinya. Tangannya merogoh kotak kecil yang sudah disimpannya dikantong. Dipakaikan hadiah itu kepada perempuan didepannya.

"Buka matamu sekarang."

"Oppa! Apa ini hadiahnya?"

"Benar."

Sang lelaki mengecup mesra perempuan didepannya. Tangan wanita itu memegang kalung dengan antusias. Kalung berlian hitam yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Yunho Oppa! Ini natal terbaikku."

"Aku juga ahra-ya."

.

.

.

Ckleek..

Gelap merajai rumahnya, waktu sudah lebih dari jam sebelas malam dan pemilik rumah itu baru pulang. Tangannya bergerak meraba dinding lorong yang menuju langsung ke ruang tengahnya mencari saklar lampu. Seketika ruang tengah terang benderang menyoroti setiap benda disana.

Dirinya terheran-heran mengamati setiap dekorasi natal diruang tengah. Peri mana yang memasang semua ini. Dia yakin pagi tadi ruang ini masih biasa saja dengan dinding kosong dan satu jam dinding. Tapi malam ini dinding itu sudah penuh, tiga kaos kaki, pita, bintang, boneka peri. Darimana semua itu berasal.

Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah pohon natal didekat tv yang dihias sesuka hati, tetapi dibawahnya terdapat kotak kado. Dirumahnya tidak ada cerobong asab, jadi apa Sinterklaas jauh-jauh dari Eropa datang ke korea dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Atau Santa Claus dari Amerika menerobos jendela dan menyelipkan kado dibawah pohon natal? Seingatnya tidak ada jejak kereta didepan rumahnya.

Baiklah pikirannya memang berlebihan atau memang efek alkohol terlalu dahsyat. Diambilnya kado itu dan dibuka perlahan, satu pack dasi berisi lima buah dan parfum beraroma pinus. Manis sekali. Tanpa catatan siapa pengirimnya dia tau hadiah ini dari istrinya.

Yunho tercengang kembali, ini sudah larut malam dan malam natal akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Tidak ada kado untuk istrinya. Mana tau ia, Jaejoong akan menyiapkan semua ini. Wanita itu pasti sudah tertidur dikamarnya. Miris sekali. Tahun lalu dirinya memberikan sebuah tas, itupun karena seluruh keluarganya menyaksikan.

"Aku baru saja menghancurkan natal seseorang. Itu kejahatan yang tidak dapat dimaafkan."

Yunho beranjak ingin memeriksa Jaejoong dikamarnya. Jika istrinya masih terjaga dia akan meminta maaf, dan jika istrinya tertidur dia tidak akan, Yunho berseloroh walaupun dia tetap akan melakukannya.

Hatinya kembali mencelos saat kakinya menapaki pintu dapur. Makanan diatas meja benar-benar menamparnya. Berapa jam Jaejoong memasak ini semua.

"Jaejoong pasti berpikir aku akan pulang cepat."

Semut-semut mengerubungi roti gulung, seperti berselancar diatas cream mocha. Untungnya daging panggangnya terselamatkan karena ditaruh didalam loyang. Yunho mengangkat loyang itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kulkas. Perutnya sudah penuh menampung Kimbab dan Tteokboki saat dirumah Ahra.

Tanpa melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi Yunho berbalik. Semua perlakuan baik istrinya membuat dirinya merasa gila. Dua persimpangan dan dimana ia harus memilih.

.

.

.

Yunho memandang tidak selera tv dihadapannya. Pemerintah meminta seluruh perusahaan meliburkan pekerjanya dikarenak salju yang menumpuk tinggi. Jalan penuh dengan es dan rawan tergelincir. Sebagai pekerja keras Yunho tentu tidak senang dengan adanya libur masal.

"Ya, Cepat kirimkan pesan untuk seluruh karyawan."

Yunho menutup telepon asistennya. Dirinya benar-benar kacau pagi ini. Efek dari alkohol tadi malam masih terasa. Wajah dan matanya memerah, makanan di perutnya seperti dimix begitu brutal. Seluruh ornamen natal diruang tengah membuatnya semakin pusing. Dirinya butuh ruangan dengan dinding kosong.

Trek

Tanpa disadari Yunho yang memejamkan matanya, Jaejoong sudah meletakkan semangkuk sup gingseng diatas meja dan juga teh hijau dengan melati didalamnya.

"Yun, makanlah. Kau terlihat tidak sehat pagi ini."

Tampaknya Jaejoong menyadari suaminya kurang sehat pagi ini. Dia memperhatikan sedari tadi Yunho menutupi perutnya dan berkali-kali memejamkan matanya. Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong berlalu. Dan kembali terdengar sesuatu digoreng dari arah dapur.

Yunho kepayahan menegakkan badannya hanya untuk makan. Sekujur badannya bergetar. Melihat uap sup yang mengepul getaran diujung jarinya semakin menjadi. Perlahan-lahan disendoknya sup dan membawanya untuk masuk keperutnya.

"Ahh.. Enak sekali."

Yunho makan dengan pelan, beberapa tetes kuah jatuh dilantai dikarenakan jarinya yang masih bergetar. Dia pikir ini adalah efek belum menanda-tangani satu dokumen pun.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel berbungi ketika Yunho baru menghabiskan setengah supnya.

"Sebentar.."

Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu. Yunho masih mengamati istrinya sambil menghabiskan supnya. Dari ruang tengah Yunho mengintip lorong yang lurus dengan pintu depan.

"Halo!"

"Geunsuk Oppa!

.

.

.

END

◎(￣^￣)====◎)_") PLAK JEDUG BUAGH PLAK

Bbb...bbbercan..da Doa..ng.. Ggg..uys..ss..

Lari.. ε=ε=┏( _)┛

TBS. (itu channel tv, upil Changmin!(►˛◄)_,/"(_'))

Eh iya.. TBC maksudnya ~(‾▿‾)~

Teman-teman, saya minta ijinnya, setelah adegan Umma sama Om ganteng geunsuk saya akan mempercepat setting waktu satu bulan (˘ʃƪ˘)

Ya sebenarnya saya mempercepat karenaaa... Tuuuuh (¬-̮¬)-σ [ woi nasi kuning, kapan nih giliran gue syuting! Masak yang narsong bayi itu mele (‾⌣‾"٥)]

Yap benar! Uri Changmin yang asli ingin segera syuting. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya akan muncul sebagai balita yang suka pipis sembarangan.

[Apa! Ψ(▸_ ◂✗) sutradara, masak anak gue jadi suka pipis sembarangan? #JaemaProtes]

Yaaa.. Ga tau mak ┐(´_`)┌ naskahnya sudah begini. Yaudin nanti diperbaikin lagi deh mak.

[yaudah, tp anak eiyke jangan dijadiin suka pipis sembarangan yeee...( ° -`ω´-) #LanjutNyuapinChangminPakeNasiKardus]

[ah elah, masak artis mahal-mahal dikasih nasi kardus? Kere banget ini sutradara. (-_-lll) #Dalamhatipembaca]

Sudah-sudah semua! ayo para kru siap-siap! Chap depan Om Geunsuk bakal muncul memanaskan hati papah Yunnie •~(‾▿‾•~) •~(‾▿‾)~• (~•‾▿‾)~•

Mamah mertua Chulie yang imut sedunia juga akan muncul besok (´⌣`ʃƪ) [Sutradara, mau sangu berapa? #MamahChuliengrogohdompet]

Gaudah banyak-banyak mah. Sepuluh ribu aja(っ˘з˘)っ [sedikit banget sayang, ini mamah kasih sepuluh juta(¯`O´¯)]

Daripada Author tambah ga jelas gini! Mending pembaca pada review sekarang (≧◡≦)hihihihihi..

Dan doain semoga author bisa nulis yang lebih panjang lagi :') diatas +3k words. Okai? ;-)

Saya juga punya project epep baru, cuma selingan aja sih. Tapi besok akan pasang ch depan summarynya akan author pasang disini :) ceritanya promosi gitu нªª˘°˘нªª˘°˘нªª˘°˘ itupun kalo ga ada pembaca yg protes kalo saya promosi :)

Oke Pai-Pai!

Selamat natal (bagi yang merakannya) dan tahun baru semua!

Happy New Year! Ttoet ttoe ttoet ttoet #Jualanterompet

(^ _ ^)/~~サヨナラ

Yellowrice


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelum teman-teman membaca, saya mau nangis darah dulu (╥_╥). Saya terlalu terobsesi dengan Kim Heechul, sampai tidak sadar Heechul Eomma ada dua karakter (๑_๑). Yang pertama Mertua Jaemma, yang kedua teman Jaemma (di acara Baby Shower). Jadi Mertua Jaemma diganti Hongki dan Jonghun (Jongki couple). Aneh ya? .-. Sutradara kehabisan OTP sih ┐(´_`)┌. Maafkan saya. Ini kesalahan saya (˘ʃƪ˘)

Ok, here we go!

Long post +4k, siapkan minum jika haus.

Selamat membaca teman-teman! ^^

.

.

.

Yunho duduk dengan gamang disofa, tvnya menampilkan tayangan anak-anak dan Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli. Saat ini, telinganya mencuri dengar apa saja yang dibicarakan Jaejoong dan temannya.

Namanya Jang Geunsuk saat istrinya memperkenalkan. Yunho mengatainya _sok muda dan norak_ ketika meneliti penampilannya yang memakai sepatu boots, celana jeans ketat dan long coats. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya mempunyai sepatu kerja dan olahraga.

Aneh sekali jika dirinya duduk disini dan menguping pembicaraan. Seharusnya dia disana dan mengawasi mereka. Sebagai suami yang baik dirinya tidak boleh membiarkan istrinya berduaan dengan orang lain diruangan yang berbeda. Samar-samar didengarnya obrolan sang istri dengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku memberikanmu ini. Dan ini untuk Changmin."

"Terimakasih banyak Oppa. Sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa."

"Tidak apa. Aku kesini juga ingin melihat Changmin kok. Aku ingin menggendongnya."

"Minnie sedang tidur."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Sampai sekarang dia belum menggendong anaknya. Dan pria ini ingin mengambilnya. Tidak boleh. Yunho labil dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Suamimu memberi kado apa?"

Suara Geunsuk mengecil, Yunho sudah pasang telinganya lebar-lebar, volume tv ia kecilkan.

"Dia tidak memberiku kado."

"Walaupun kado bukan kewajiban dimalam natal. Tetapi hadiah dimalam natal sebagai wujud kasih sayang."

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Oppa."

"Maaf Jae."

"Tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk. Jika aku mendapatkan hadiahpun bukan dia yang membelikan. Pasti asistennya. Sama saja tidak istimewa."

"Kau benar."

Yunho menggeliat dalam duduknya. Percakapan istrinya dan teman noraknya itu mengganggunya. Dia pasti akan membelikan hadiah jika saja dia tau istrinya juga akan memberinya. Yunho pikir natalnya akan biasa saja tanpa perayaan. Salahnya Jaejoong tidak memberi taunya.

Obrolan serius itu berganti menjadi perawatan bayi sebagai topiknya. Sup Yunho sudah dingin dan hanya tinggal seperempatnya saja, dan cangkir tehnya sudah kosong daritadi. Yunho akan mengembalikannya jika saja tidak ada pria norak itu.

Ting tong ting tong

Bunyi bel kembali berbunyi. Kenapa banyak sekali yang datang kerumahnya pagi ini. Sudah lama dia tidak menerima tamu.

"Biar aku saja."

Yunho berdiri dengan susah payah. Kakinya hampir limbung, pusingnya sedikit masih ada. Dari lubang pintu diintipnya kaki dengan sepatu kantor yang sering dijumpainya.

Ckleek

"Ada apa?"

Yunho bertanya dengan ketus. Didepanny ada asistennya dengan pakain formal. Kemeja putih dan jas hitam, potongan celana panjangnya sangat tipis. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginnan.

"Kau tidak menonton tv? Seluruh pekerja swasta dan negeri diliburkan, kecuali balai pelayanan masyarakat."

Yunho menirukan gaya bicara presenter di acara berita sambilmelirik sinis tas kerja yang ditenteng pria didepannya.

"Yayaya aku tau. Aku datang disini sebagai temanmu."

Pria tadi masuk dengan santainya. Melepaskan sepatunya dilorong dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan.

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang akan kusampaikan. Dan kau akan berterimakasih sangat atas informasi ini."

"Cepatlah katakan."

"Tidak disini."

Yunho mencibir, membawa temannya yang bernama Yesung masuk kedalam perpustakaan pribadinya. Mereka berdua saling mendudukkan dirinya masih masing di sofa hitam ditengah ruangan.

"Jika haus minta sendiri ke Jaejoong."

"Siapa pria tadi? Dia cukup keren."

Yesung mengalihkan Kris, dia cukup peka mengetaui ada Pria tak dikenalnya bersama istri temannya didapur.

"Keren apanya? Dandanannya norak sekali."

"Yaa.. Penampilan seperti itulah yang menjadi idola sekarang."

"Penampilan norak seperti itu jadi idola?"

"Bukan norak tapi eksentrik."

Yunho menghela nafas berat.

"Kau kesini mau bicara apa?"

"Ada informasi penting. Jangan bertanya sebelum aku selesai menyampaikannya. Oke?"

Yesung mulai serius. Tanganya saling menggenggam diantara kakinya. Sorot matanya berubah tajam.

"Kakek Jung telah membuat surat warisan."

Yunho cukup kaget tapi ditahannya untuk bicara.

"Semua sudah dibagi rata untuk cicitnya. Itu berarti, kau tidak akan mendapat warisan. Tapi anakmulah yang akan mendapatkan warisannya. Yang kudengar Changmin akan mendapat seluruh perusahaan di Korea dan Amerika."

"Ini gila." cibir Yunho. "Bagaimana jika aku menceraikan Jaejoong?"

"Kau bodoh jika menceraikannya. Anakmu akan tetap menjadi pewaris kekayaan Jung terlepas dari dia masih keluarga Jung atau tidak."

"Jadi aku tidak dapat bagian sama sekali begitu?"

"Kau dianggap sebagai wali Changmin dalam mengurus perusahaan. Kau bersekolah pendidikan keuangan lima tahun, dan jangan hancurkan keinginanmu menjadi petinggi Jung begitu saja hanya karena wanita murahan seperti Ahra."

"Wanita murahan?"

Yunho terlihat santai, dia seringkali mendengar pernyataan bahwa kekasihnya adalah wanita murahan.

"Semua tau pewaris Go's Hotel itu berkencan dengan semua orang. Hanya untuk mencari uang tambalan."

"Uang tambalan?"

"Tuan Go diperiksa jaksa atas penggelapan dana. Itu kenapa saham hotelnya turun sepuluh persen. Dan seharusnya mereka sudah bangkrut dari dulu."

"Kau menyelidikinya?"

"Untuk apa aku menyelidikinya? Semua tau. Itu rahasia umum. Kau terlalu berputar pada kekasih murahanmu itu. Aku tidak akan kaget jika kalung berlian yang kau berikan sudah dijual."

Yunho terdiam. Kepalanya pusing menerima setiap penjelasan Yesung. Harta kekayaan keluarga Jung tidak akan habis jika dibahaskan. Dan sekarang menyambung sampai masalah Ahra.

"Jadi? Aku pusing, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Jangan ceraikan Jaejoong dan jangan biarkan dia menceraikanmu. Selama kau masih suami resmi Jaejoong, Kau akan menjadi petinggi Jung selanjutnya. Penghasilan perusahaanmu paling tinggi diantara kedua saudaramu. Ditambah besarnya warisan yang akan Kakek Jung wariskan. Akan memudahkanmu menjadi petinggi Jung. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusahan mencintai Jaejoong."

"Dan meninggalkan Ahra."

Yunho terdiam. Bisakah ia?

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Dengan ditemani satu botol rose wine, Yunho tengah memeriksa sejumlah data didalam perpustakaan pribadinya. Kedatangan Yesung tidak hanya memberikan informasi, tetapi juga memberikan selusin dokumen siang itu. Dia sampai melewatkan makan malamnya untuk ini.

Jaejoong sama sekali belum datang hanya sekedar untuk makan malam. Mungkin dia sudah makan sendirian. Jaejoong tampak berbeda hari ini, Yunho merasa seperti tinggal dengan orang asing. Istrinya tidak banyak bicara dan itu membuatnya takut.

**Pet**

Lampu mati seketika dan kegelapan menjalar dimana-mana. Yunho tidak dapat melihat dimana ponselnya, sambil menggerutu apa yang terjadi.

Setelah menemukan ponselnya, diarahkan layarnya mencari pintu. Yunho tidak pernah suka gelap. Gelap sampai matanya tidak dapat melihat tangannya sendiri.

Yunho berhasil keluar dan mencari dapur. Sebelumnya dia mengintip lewat jendela dan menemukan rumah didepannya juga bernasib sama. Jarang sekali ada pemadaman listrik seperti ini. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

"Jae! Dimana senternya?"

Yunho berteriak, tangannya mengobrak-abrik setiap laci dalam dapurnya. Tidak ada senter atau pun lilin dia temukan. Sebenarnya dia sangsi jika rumah ini mempunyai alat penerangan darurat.

"Yun?"

Sebuah sorotan berasal dari lorong dekat lambung. Yunho tercekat dalam nafasnya. Panggilan itu menakutkan.

"Yunho?"

AAAAAAAA

Yunho berteriak kaget, wanita berambut panjang terurai muncul dari lorong dengan wajah datarnya. Yunho akan melempar pisau jika tidak menyadari itu istrinya. Dia sudah mengacungkan pisaunya. Dia paranoid akan hal-hal berbau mistis.

"Maafkan aku Jae."

Pisau yang ditemukan dari laci itu diletakkannya kembali. Jaejoong berlalu dan mengintip dijendela dapur seperti apa yang dilakukan Yunho tadi.

"Sepertinya semua listrik dipadamkan. Dan kita tidak mempunyai satu lilinpun."

Yunho terdiam, pikirannya lebih mengarah pada apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkin pemadaman ini dapat membuatnya bisa mendekatkannya pada Jaejoong kembali.

"Ayo tidur bersama." Kata Yunho gamblang tak tau malu.

Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya. Dahinya berkerut, belum menangkap maksud Yunho sepenuhnya. Apa yang diucapkan Yunho begitu ambigu.

"Maksudku kita tidur bersama seperti biasa. Tidak ada apapun."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Berjalan mendahului Yunho dan meminta nya untuk mengikutinya.

Tentu mereka akan tidur di kamar Jaejoong. Ranjang disitu tidak lebih lebar dari kasur Yunho, tapi dapat menampung mereka berdua. Hampir tidak ada ruang sedikitpun disana. Ruang kosong sudah diisi dengan dua lemari kecil, ranjang bayi, dan kereta bayi hitam disudut kamarnya.

"Duduklah disini."

Yunho duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Masih jam delapan, ini bukan jam tidurnya. Yunho belum mengantuk, dan tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya.

Jaejoong ikut duduk disampingnya dengan Changmin dalam gendongannya. Sinar bulan masuk lewat kaca besar yang tirainya dibuka lebar-lebar. Yunho melihat mata musang anaknya berkedip-kedip memandangnya seperti bertanya siapa orang ini?

"Tadi kenapa Yesung Oppa kesini?" Jaejoong berbasa-basi.

"Mengantarkan beberapa dokumen."

"Oooh.." Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. "Jika sudah mengantuk tidur saja dulu. Aku masih harus menyusui Changmin."

"Nanti saja. Aku masih belum mengantuk."

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi lagi. Dia terkonsentrasi untuk menurunkan lengan gaun tidurnya dan menumpahkan payudaranya keluar. Yunho melihat sendiri bagaimana bayi kecil itu mengulum puting Jaejoong. Menyedotnya kuat-kuat dan matanya masih memandangnya.

"Minnie enak heum? Malam ini gelap ya? Karena listrik mati." Jaejoong mengajak anaknya berbicara seperti biasa saat dia memberi asinya.

Yunho tidak terangsang sama sekali melihat anaknya sangat semangat mengulum puting istrinya. Meminum rose wine tidak membuatnya mabuk. Efeknya hanya tubuhnya yang mulai menghangat.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, menyadari bahkan dia tidak punya posisi sama sekali diantara Jaejoong dan anaknya. Justru dia ragu-ragu menyebut Changmin sebagai anaknya. Dia belum menggendong Changmin sama sekali dan itu menyakitkan. Yunho terlalu menjaga harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dingin dan kaku. Dan itu malah menyulitkannya.

"Minnie, laki-laki tampan disamping Minnie adalah Ayah Minnie. Tapi Ayah sering sibuk."

Yunho terkejut dan menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Istrinya hanya tersenyum meminta bantuannya. Tangannya yang semula menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya berpindah menggenggam satu tangan Yunho.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini."

Tanpa sadar Yunho mengatakan kejujurannya. Tangannya merambat dan berakhir mengelus rambut tipis putranya. Begitu pelan, takut akan menyakiti Changmin. Jaejoong merasa terharu. Dia bertanya pada dirinya, benarkah sosok disampingnya ini suaminya?

"Hai, _nae adeul! _Ini Ayah. Kau mengenaliku?"

Yunho bertanya, gayanya masih kagok. Dia bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya. Sebaliknya, yang ditanya Changmin, menyipitkan matanya, berkedip beberapa kali, lalu terkekeh, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Minnie mengantuk Yun."

"Ahh.."

Ibu jari Yunho mengelus-ngelus pipi anaknya, yang dirasakannya hangat menjalar ditangannya.

"Tidurlah, aku menidurkan Changmin dulu."

"Ne."

Yunho beralih membaringkan badannya menghadap kaca besar. Dari kaca itu dilihatnya pohon sakura besar ditaman belakang rumah. Tirai yang semula disibak lebar, ditarik menutupi kaca itu sekaligus menghalau sinar bulan yang masuk. Jaejoong menyusul Yunho berbaring dikasur itu.

Keduanya saling menatap langit-langit. Berputar dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum kepada dirinya. Tanpa harus mengungkitnya, Yunho mulai kembali menjadi dulu lagi. Yunho yang bertanggung jawab meski tidak mencintainya. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup dibandingkan Yunho yang dingin, kaku, dan asing baginya.

"Pintu depan sudah dikunci?" tanya Yunho samar.

"Sudah tadi."

Mereka kembali diam. Yunho berpikir, hidup seperti ini tidak menyiksanya. Mempunyai istri yang pandai mengatur rumah, dan satu anak. Dia tidak merasa dirugikan. _"Tapi kenapa aku berusaha untuk mengakhirinya?"_ Yunho membatin. _"Aku memang dulu ingin bersama Ahra karena dia kekasihku. Tetapi setelah dia pergi ke Amerika, Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia juga tidak pernah menelepon selama disana. Saat dia kembalipun aku menolak untuk bercinta dengannya."_

Yunho berperang didalam batinnya yang berkecamuk. Obrolannya dengan Yesung membuka pikirannya lebar-lebar. Tentang setiap konsekuensi jika dia menghendaki pemikiran dangkalnya.

Yunho memiringkan badannya menghadap istrinya, ruangan sempit itu memang minim cahaya, tetapi mereka berdua-tau, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Sama-sama menyelami pikiran satu dengan lainnya.

"Aku menghadapi perang batin. Pikiranku masih kacau. Dan aku tidak menyadari apa yang aku lakukan," ujar Yunho melankolis.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong menimpali, meski dia belum menangkap maksud suaminya. Dia mencium bau alkohol yang tidak terlalu kentara. Suaminya mungkin saja mabuk, dan Jaejoong harus waspada.

"Aku mungkin akan bertindak sesuka hatiku, dan Kau sebagai istriku. Wajib untuk menggiringku untuk tetap lurus".

"Yun, Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kau hanya perlu... Jika aku berbuat sesuatu yang melanggar kewajibanku sebagai suami, teriaki Aku 'Aku istrimu'."

"Kau aneh sekali malam ini, Kau berbeda."

"Aku akan menjadi aneh selamanya.. Jika kau tidak merasa dirugikan." Yunho diam sejenak. "Buat Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong."

Mereka saling diam. Jaejoong terlalu berputar dengan apa yang diucapkan suaminya. Yang dia tangkap adalah Yunho ingin mencoba mencintainya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, secepat inikah dia berubah pikiran. Dua tahun lebih usia pernikahannya, baru sekarang Yunho mencoba pemikirannya. Kenapa ini terkesan cepat. Banyak sekali 'Apa?' 'Kenapa?' 'Bagaimana?' bersliweran dalan otaknya.

"Pasti."

Jaejoong ikut memiringkan badannya, saling berhadapan dengan Yunho. Tangan mereka saling bertaut didalam selimut yang sama. Mata keduanya sayu.

Grep

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong hampir menangis merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho kembali. Tapi ditahannya, kehangatan ini bisa jadi hanya sementara. Tidak ada yang tau pikiran orang seperti apa.

.

.

.

Pagi datang bersama rintik hujan menurunkan suhu semakin turun. Salju masih menumpuk didepan rumah. Menutupi rumput gajah yang semulai ditanam disekitaran taman. Juga tanaman bonsai disekitaran rumahnya. Di Rumah ini hanya dia yang sudah terbangun.

Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati paginya hari ini. Secangkir teh hitam sangat pas untuk pagi yang dingin ini. Senyumnya benar-benar tak bisa lepas. Sesekali dia terkikik tanpa sebab.

Wanita dengan cardigan bercorak bungan itu meletakkan cangkir kacanya bersama teko teh yang masih penuh. Lalu kakinya berjalan menuju lorong kamarnya.

Kriieeet~

Pintu terbuka, kamarnya masih gelap tanpa cahaya lampu. Listrik baru saja menyala pagi ini. Penghangat ruangan bekerja mengeluarkan uap.

Ditengoknya Changmin yang masih tertidur lelap. Dijaga dua huling kecil disampingnya. Dan selimut berukuran kecil.

Jaejoong beralih pada gundukan yang ditutupi selimut.

Ponsel di meja nakas berdering. Itu ponsel Yunho. Ditiliknya siapa yang pagi ini menelepon. Nama identitas penelepon dilayar ponsel sangat dikenalnya. Buru-buru diangkat ponsel itu.

"Halo?" suara dari seberang.

"Halo Ibu?"

"Joongie? Ini kamu. Yunho mana?"

"Yunho masih tidur, Bu. Ada apa menelepon Bu?"

"Anak itu tidur terus kerjaannya. Joongie, bilang dengan Yunho, nanti jam enam untuk menjemput Ibu di Bandara ya?"

"Di Bandara? Ibu akan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Ya. Sekarang Ibu akan berangkat ke Bandara Schiphol."

"Baiklah Bu. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Eoh. Bye, honey.."

Pip

Jaejoong memandang layar yang kembali gelap. Tangannya beralih menarik gulungan selimut disampingnya.

"Yunho~ya.. Bangun yun.. Sudah pagi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Euungh.."

Yunho melenguh dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Matanya mengerjap, satu jarinya beralih membersihkan kotoran disudut matanya. Dipandangnya Jaejoong yang membuka tirai lebar-lebar, cahaya matahari pagi memberondong masuk dan menyinari setiap sudut kamar.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, bersamaan dengan Yunho yang mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meregang ia kembali menguap lebar-lebar. Lalu dilanjutkan duduk merenung memandang taman belakang dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Pohon sakuranya masih tertutupi salju. Diluar tampak dingin sekali, beberapa ilalang yang masih cukup kuat bertahan di musim salju dibawahnya juga bergoyang-goyang karena hembusan angin. Punggungnya nyeri dimana-mana karena tidurnya terlalu meringkuk. Kruyukan perutnya menyadarkan Yunho bahwa semalam dirinya belum makan sama sekali. Dia ingin makan yang simple pagi ini.

"JAE, BIKIN SANDWICH SAJA!" teriak Yunho keras-keras.

Ooeeekkk... Ooo...ooekkk.. Ooeekk...

Yunho terbelalak segera bangun dari duduknya, dia lupa, teriakannya terlalu kencang dan membangunkan bayi mungil diranjang bayinya. Yunho mengalihkan kepalanya mengintip lorong. Apa Jaejoong mendengar tangisan Changmin di dapur?

Seperti pencuri yang mengendap-endap, Yunho mengangkat Changmin dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Diletakkan kepala Changmin diatas pundaknya, kedua tangan mungilnya ikut terangkat seperti memegang dada atas Yunho.

Pantat anaknya ditepuk pelan-pelan. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia berhasil melakukannya. Tangisannya berhenti. Dan dia harus memamerkannya pada seseorang.

Masih dengan Changmin didadanya, Yunho berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Membawa Changmin berjalan menyusuri lorong. Sesekali telapak tangannya mengelus punggung sempit anaknya.

"Jae, lihat..."

Semula Jaejoong masih mencuci tomat dan daun letuce membalikkan badannya. Dia terdiam, tangannya masih dibawah kucuran air.

"A.. Apa?" tanya Jaejoong klise terlalu kaget.

"Changmin diam dalam pelukanku.." Yunho tersenyum canggung.

Jaejoong mematikan keran air dan kucurannya berhenti. Tangannya meraih kain disamping washtafel dan mengeringkan tangannya. Lalu kakinya berjalan ke sisi Yunho. Menamati anaknya, mata musangnya terbuka, dia tidak tertidur dan tidak menangis. Jaejoong memandang heran, Changmin diam saja tanpa perlawanan. Tau kebiasaan bayi mungil itu yang hanya bangun untuk minum susu. Ini tidak biasa.

"Kalian serasi."

"Foto kami Jae."

"Ah iya."

Jaejoong meraih ponsel diatas meja untuk memasak, lalu mengarahkan pada pasangan ayah-anak itu. Menekan cukup lama ikon capture, untuk mengambil fokus keduanya, lalu 'KLIK' foto sudah tersimpan di Gallery.

"Tadi Ibu menelepon?"

"Iya, malam ini Ibu meminta dijemput dibandara."

"Berarti sekarang ada yang harus dipindahkan.?"

"Apa?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Kamarmu." ringis Yunho.

"Ah iya." Jaejoong tergelagap.

"Tidak apa-apa, minta bantuan Pak Lee dan Bibi Park." tukas Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha.."

Tawa anggun dibuat-buat mengalun di ruangan dengan kursi single dimana-mana. Tiga Kursi ditata saling berhadapan membentuk segitiga. Di Sauna elit itu, Sungmin-Heechul-Kibum, menghabiskan waktunya. Dinginnya musim salju, memutuskan mereka bertiga berkumpul di Sauna milik Kibum.

"Kau tau Aku tampak ketakutan saat hamil Yoogeun dulu, sampai-sampai bulan ke sembilan awal, Aku meminta tidur di Rumah Sakit.." cerita Kibum.

"hahahahaha.. Itu kelewatan sekali. Tapi lebih baik daripada aku. Aku bangun tidur dan tidak sadar air ketubanku sudah pecah. Dan Kyuhyun langsung panik. Seluruh rumah panik, para Maid juga panik." Timpal Sungmin.

Sedangkan satu temannya meringis memegang bawah perutnya. Merinding dan parno memendengar cerita temannya.

"Heechul~ah, tenang saja, kau kan baru delapan bulan. Jadi biasa saja." Kibum menenangkan Heechul.

"Ya~! Aku takut sekali tau. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencoba untuk keluar."

"Ketubanmu belum pecahkan?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut, jika saja harus mengurusi persalinan mendadak temannya.

"Ya tidaklah. Tapi aku merasa saja. Sudahlah, jangan bercerita masalah seperti itu. Aku jadi tambah takut."

"Baiklah-baiklah.." cibir Kibum.

Mereka saling diam. Sungmin dan Kibum membolak-balik majalah ditangan masing-masing. Heechul itu seperti pemimpin diantara mereka karena dia yang paling galak. Tapi melihatnya ketakutan seperti ini, Sungmin dan Kibum tertawa diam-diam.

"Tapi sayang ya, Jika prediksiku memang benar. Berarti kamu tidak akan ikut pertemuan di pulau Jeju, heechul~ah." Sungmin membuka suara.

"Benarkah? Ada pertemuan? Kamu tau darimana?" Heechul bertanya-tanya.

"Ne. Asisten Jung Yunho membooking lima resort milik Kyu di Jeju. Katanya masalah pembuatan industri baru di pulau Jeju."

"Ah.. Kalau benar. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan Wonnie datang." Heechul menggigit sedotan dimulutnya, lalu menyesap susu coklat dari sauna.

"Tapi Kalian tau, sebelumnya tempat yang dipilih adalah Hotel Go."

Ketiga wanita penggosip itu secara bersamaan menoleh pada satu kursi yang membelakangi mereka. Setelah itu kembali saling berpandangan dan menyeringai bersama-sama.

"Ehem.." Kibum berdehem mengeraskan suaranya. "Tapi perusahaan Jung membatalkan penyewaan Hotel Go. Karena tau kenapa? Go Hee Jun pemilik Hotel Go diperiksa atas penggelapan dana."

"Yaampun kasian sekali." pekik Heechul pura-pura kaget.

"Seharusnya sih Hotelnya sudah bangkrut dari dulu. Tapi pewarisnya mencari uang dimana-mana. Bahkan Suamiku pernah dirayunya." Sungmin berkata dengan sinis. Menumpahkan kekesalannya disetiap kata-katanya.

"Untung, Suamiku tidak menjadi targetnya." Kibum menyeringai semakin dalam. "Tapi kenapa ya perusahaan Jung memutuskan penyewaan? Bukannya Jung Yunho berhasil dirayu pewaris itu? Atau jangan-jangan rayuannya sudah tidak manjur?"

"Entahlah, tapi apapun itu, Dia sangat RENDAHAN menggoda suami orang."

Semua yang disitu tertawa, beriringan dengan gelas kaca yang diremas dengan kuat oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah itu terisi dengan suara tv yang menampilkan drama di malam hari. Jaejoong menontonnya sambil mengupas buah apel dan kiwi. Changmin tidur disampingnya dalam kereta Bayi.

Yunho sudah pergi menjemput Mertuanya dari dua setengah jam yang lalu. Jaejoong tidak ikut menjemput karena Changmin tidak bisa diajak keluar di cuaca yang dingin.

Suara mesin mobil masuk di pelataran rumah Jaejoong, disusul dengan pintu mobil yang dibuka lalu ditutup lagi dengan keras dan hentakan kaki berjalan cepat.

Ckleek

"Joongie.."

Teriakan merdu dari pintu mengagetkan Jaejoong. Diletakannya pisau buat diatas piring, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri mertuanya yang baru saja datang.

"Ibu."..."Jongie~ya"

Kedua wanita itu saling berpelukan erat. Sampai si wanita yang lebih tua menyadari sesuatu dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Ya Tuhan.."

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan pelan melirik keranjang bayi dengan bayi yang tertidur lelap didalamnya.

"Siapa ini?"

"Changmin Bu."

"A-a-a-anak kalian? Jadi Kau melahirkan dini? Yaampun benar-benar si Yunho itu." Wanita itu melepaskan coatsnya dan menggendong cucunya yang tak terusik sekalipun ditidurnya.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya mendengar kegaduhan dibelakangnya, Yunho dan Ayah Mertuanya menarik dua koper besar dengan keberatan. Ayah Mertuanya, Junghong memegang pinggangnya dan merenggangkang tulangnya. Faktor usia.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya didepan Ayah Yunho.

"Joongieya, i-itu cucuku?" sama seperti istrinya, Junghong terkejut membelakkan matanya.

"Iya Ayah."

"Aigoo."

Laki-laki tua itu mendekati istrinya, mata keduanya berbinar-binar menatap Changmin yang hanya diam saja.

.

.

.

Ting

Hongki meletakkan cangkir beling yang baru setengah kosong dimeja. Dia sedikit berdehem menampilkan muka tidak-sukanya. Jonghun hanya bersandar pada sofa menatap berita di tv. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dengan bualan disisipkan di beberapa bagian cerita.

"Seharusnya kalian langsung menelepon Ibu bukannya malah diam saja."

"Ibu sudahlah. Kan itu sudah berlalu Bu." Yunho mengelak dan mencomot satu iris apel didepannya.

"Ibu tidak pernah melewatkan persalinan Istri anak-anak Ibu. Istri Seunghyun dan Donghae sekalipun. Ibu merasa terpukul sekali melewatkan persalinan Jongie." Ibu kepala lima itu menangkupkan tangannya.

"Ibu ini berlebihan sekali sih."

"Pokoknya ini salahmu Yun. Joongie sampai melahirkan prematur." Hongki mencebilkan bibirnya.

"aah.. Ibu ini suka sekali menyalahkanku." elak Yunho.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini dari dulu susah akurnya kalau berdebat. " Jonhung angkat bicara, dengan suara beratnya Hongki dan Yunho langsung diam.

Jaejoong terkikik geli, dia tersenyum merasakan rumah ini menjadi hangat kembali. Changmin didekapannya menatapnya lekat-lekat, belum tidur setelah menangis sekali tadi. Jari-jarinya tangan kirinya menggenggam telunjuk Yunho yang badan besarnya menempel pada Jaejoong.

"Yun, Kau sudah mengatur pertemuan di pulau Jeju?" Jonghung membuka suara.

"Sudah Ayah. Sebenarnya apa yang Ayah rencanakan?"

"Pembukaan industri baru di Jeju. Kakekmu yang merencanakan semuanya."

"Kakek?"

"Iya, Kakekmu akan kembali dari Bali sebulan lagi."

"Sebenarnya kenapa Kakek suka tinggal di Bali?" Yunho bertanya sembari mengupas kulit jeruk tangerin.

"Kata Kakekmu udara disana segar, hangat dan tidak terlalu dingin waktu malam hari. Setiap pagi Kakekmu berjalan-jalan dipinggiran pantai disana." Jawab Hongki. "Yeobo Kita harus kesana kapan-kapan!" pinta Hongki merasa iri.

"Atau jangan-jangan Kakek pubertas kedua disana." Seloroh Yunho yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh ketiga orang disitu.

"Kau ini bicara yang berkualitas sedikit." ejek Ibu Yunho dengan tatapan seolah-olah jijik dengan anaknya.

"Benar. Kakekmu tidak pernah melirik wanita lain semenjak Nenekmu meninggal. Padahal usianya saat itu memungkinkan untuk menikah lagi." Imbuh Jonghun.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja Yun." Jaejoong ikut-ikutan.

Kecuali Yunho, semua yang ada disitu tertawa. Yunho mendengus merasa dipojokkan. Dia sampai habis jeruk tiga seperti menelan malunya.

.

.

.

Rumah berdominasi putih dengan pohon besar didepannya baru saja sepi lima belas menit yang lalu. Semua yang didalamnya sudah letih karena percakapan panjang dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Yunho baru saja membasuh mukanya, dan sekarang mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Jaejoong menggelar kasur busa tipis segi empat berukuran sempit ditengah ranjang. Malam ini Yunho meminta untuk tidur bertiga, yang semulanya Jaejoong keberatan. Dia takut Changmin terlindas oleh Yunho. Di sisi lainnya dia senang walaupun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

Setelah mengeteskan aroma terapi didalam mesin penghangat ruangan, Jaejoong membaringkan Changmin pelan-pelan diatas kasur mini itu dengan satu bantal mini diatasnya. Yunho ikut berbaring dengan tubuh miring. Setelah Jaejoong mematikan lampu utama hingga tinggal lampu tidur yang menyala, lalu dirinya ikut berbaring disamping anaknya.

"Apa harus begini?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lesu. "Apa tidak bisa memakai satu selimut saja?"

Ranjang Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sangat luas ukuran ekstra besar. Dan Jaejoong memakai satu selimut bersama Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho dengan satu selimutnya sendiri yang sebagiannya menjuntai sampai ke Lantai. Alasannya simple, jika mereka satu selimut Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho menarik selimutnya sampai keleher seperti kebiasaannya, dan menutupi Changmin yang bisa saja kehabisan nafas.

"Yun..."

"Baiklah."

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama memandang Changmin. Anak itu sudah berusia satu bulan. Jika tidak terjadi persalinan mendadak waktu itu saat ini Jaejoong masih mengandung anak ini dan tinggal menghitung hari saja. Beruntung saat itu usia kandungannya delapan bulan karena secara fisik Changmin sudah siap untuk dilahirkan. Mungkin saja jika bulan ketujuh tubuh Changmin masih ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus dan kulitnya masih keriput. Seperti gambaran di buku yang dibacanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku bergerak dan tanpa sadar melindas Changmin?" ujar Yunho, dan Jaejoong mendelik ngeri. "Hehehe.. Pindahkan saja ya?" Pinta Yunho memelas.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong bangun dan menggendong Changmin. Tangan satunya yang bebas membawa bantal milik anaknya. Menata bantal dan gulingnya terlebih dahulu lalu menidurkan Changmin disitu tanpa mengganggu tidurnya.

Jaejoong kembali tiduran dan memiringkan badannya. Yunho ikut masuk dalam selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong, membiarkan selimut sebelumnya jatuh dilantai begitu saja. Tangan kanannya memeluk perut Jaejoong dan mengusap-usapnya lembut, tangan kirinya dipakai untuk bertumpu kepalanya. Mereka sama-sama memandangi jeruji kayu di ranjang anaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pengakuan Yunho tanpa sebab apapun, bibirnya memberi kecupan dipundak istrinya. Hati Jaejoong campur aduk dari malam kemarin. Semuanya berubah terlalu cepat dan dirinya tidak bisa menerimanya secepat itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya seiring membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan tidak ada yang bisa dia bicarakan.

"Kenapa? Kau berubah terlalu cepat Yun." jujur Jaejoong, dia tidak suka berbelit-belit.

"Aku menyadari Kaulah yang terpenting didalam hidupku."

"Aku tidak seharusnya mencampakkanmu. Kau Istriku, dan aku menyesal menjadi orang yang bodoh." Ujar Yunho.

Dia mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong menikmatinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini? Kau tidak sedang berusaha menjebakku atau semacamnya?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Jaejoong membalikkannya badannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya. Matanya menatap Yunho.

"Aku ingin, sayangnya aku belum bisa."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Yunho tau dia akan berhenti disini, hari ini semua orang lelah. Dan dia akan membiarkan Jaejoong tidur tenang malam ini.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Mertua Jaejoong tinggal dirumah itu. Dan rencananya mereka akan mengurus surat kepindahan secepatnya. Saat ini Hongki mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok untuknya. Dia tidak ingin membebani anaknya, tinggal disana terus.

Dengan secangkir teh hijau, wanita kepala lima itu membolak-balikkan brosur ditangannya. Diluar hujan gerimis. Yunho yang baru turun, mengambil duduk di depan wanita tua itu.

"Ibu, tinggal saja disini. Tidak perlu mencari rumah lagi." pinta Yunho.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Ibu kan juga punya privasi sendiri." dalih Ibu Yunho.

Ayah Yunho yang baru datang mengambil tempat disebelah istrinya. Dengan setelan jas yang rapi dia bersiap pergi ke kantor. Paling tidak selama disini dia membantu perusahaan.

"Yun, Kakakmu akan memeriksa resort pertemuannya lagi. Jadi nanti berikan berkasnya di kantor."

"Baiklah, Yah."

Dari dapur, Jaejoong datang menyodorkan dua kopi hitam dihadapan Suaminya dan Ayah Mertuanya. Kopi hitam dengan tiga sendok gula favorit keturunan Jung dari Kakeknya hingga suaminya. Lalu ikut duduk disamping Yunho.

"Semuanya harus bersiap-siap. Lima hari lagi kita akan berangkat ke Jeju." Jonghun memperingatkan.

"Benarkah sayang?" Istrinya tidak percaya.

"Ya. Pertemuan ini akan membuat Korporasi Jung semakin berjaya."

.

.

.

TBC

So guys, bagaimana dengan chap ini? Ok, ok, saya tau, saya tau! Saya menyadari ini tidak sesuai dengan hati teman-teman.

T-t-t-tapi ini yang saya tulis \_~(˘▾˘~) , idenya muncul begitu saja ┌("˘o˘)┐Paling tidak saya menulis +3k lbh, semoga tidak kepanjangan dan membosankan \(´▽`)/

Ketakutan terbesar saya adalah, ini terlalu cepat alur Yunho mencintai Jaejoong ┐(´_`)┌. Mungkin selanjutnya saya membully ahra saja. Karena Yunho sudah mencintai Jaejoong :V wkwkwkwk

Dan maaf karakter Jaejoong jadi cuek begitu (๑_๑) saya terbawa sifat saya yang tidak banyak bicara. Jadi saya akan mengubahnya.

Terimakasih atas segala reviewnya :) reviewnya sangat membantu dalam proses pengerjaan ^^(y)

Saya pikir tiga-empat chapter lagi fanfic ini akan tamat. Dan saya mempunyai ide lagi yang akan saya bocorkan disini. Judulnya 'Killer Doctor' jadi ceritanya berisi dokter terapi syaraf yang ternyata seorang pembunuh bayaran. Sayangnya pembunuh itu jatuh cinta sama pasiennya. Semoga idenya tidak terlalu monoton, dan castnya harus tetap YunJae donk : tunggu saja ya kalo ada yang tertarik :D hehehe

My twitter: _YellowRice_ (tidak promosi, hanya jika ada yang mau berteman :))

#DeepBow

YellowRice


	7. Chapter 7

My note: ini mengecewakan. Saya sangat minta maaf.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dimusim dingin seluruh keluarga Jung bersiap berangkat ke bandara. Jaejoong mengamati jendela. Menyaksikan bagaimana Pak Lee menyimpan koper-koper di bagasi. Berkali-kali Pak Lee menggosokkan tangannya. Dia seharusnya sudah pensiun. Tubuhnya tidak kokoh lagi seperti dulu.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka, Yunho berdiri disana. Dia membawa susu putih ditangannya. Lalu diletakkan diatas meja samping pintu Jaejoong membalikkan pandangannya.

"Jae, benar tidak ikut?" raut muka Yunho memelas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kata Geunsuk Oppa tidak baik membawa Changmin pergi, apalagi ke bukit salju. Ada kemungkinan hipotermia. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Yunho mengangguk lemas.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho. Tersenyum manis, walaupun didalamnya tersirat penyesalan. Dia tidak dapat menemani suaminya pergi. Menghantarpun tidak bisa.

Tangan Jaejoong menarik dasi Yunho perlahan, membenarkan posisinya yang miring. Ditepuk-tepuk bahu kokohnya. Menghempaskan setitik debu yang menempel.

Yunho mengapit pinggang istrinya. Mengelusnya ke belakang sampai kedua tangannya bertemu. Menarik istrinya dipelukannya. Tangan Jaejoong pun merambat naik dan merangkum leher suaminya.

Bibir tebal menempel di leher lawannya. Si Pria mengecup berulang kali, dan wanitanya menikmati setiap kecupan yang dia terima.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tenggelam dalam pusaran yang mereka ciptakan. Mata tertutup. Mulut terkatup. Telinga seolah tuli. Hingga tidak menyadari pintu terbuka.

"ehem."

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dan melepaskan rangkulannya. Mengedarjan pandangannya kesamping.

"Ibu?"

Hongki berdiri kaku didepan pintu. Merasa bersalah mengganggu saat romantis anak dan menantunya.

"Ayo berangkat. Dua jam lagi penerbangan kita."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menimang Changmin yang baru saja terbangun. Dia berdiri didepan rumahnya menghantarkan kepergian keluarganya. Changmin digendongannya menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Changmin, Ayah pergi kerja dulu ne? Ayah pulang secepat yang Ayah bisa."

Yunho membelai dahi anaknya sebelum mengecup. Dahi, pipi, hidungnya semua dikecup.

"Sayang benar tidak ikut?"

Hongki berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Mengelus lengannya. Wajahnya penuh raut pertanyaan. Dia tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan menantunya. Dan juga tidak bisa membiarkan suaminya pergi tanpa dirinya.

"Iya ibu. Sebenarnya Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu Kakek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

Hongki tersenyum.

"Akan Ibu salamkan untuk kakek. Dan semoga Kakek masih ada waktu untuk berkunjung di Seoul." janji Hongki.

Tin tin

Hongki-Jaejoong-Yunho menoleh ke mobil mercedes didepannya. Jonghun duduk dikursi penumpang tersenyum masam. Mereka sudah banyak menunda waktu untuk perpisahan. Dan pesawat tidak akan menunggu.

"Kami pergi dulu Sayang!" Hongki mencium pipi menantunya. Juga cucu termudanya saat ini.

Yunho meringis risau. Dia memcengkram dua lengan istrinya. Jaejoong tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Setelah selesai aku akan langsung pulang. Kau disini baik-baik dengan Baby Changmin."

"Aku tau... Cepatlah pergi sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Yunho Ayo!"

Hongki sudah berteriak didalam mobil.

"Aku pergi."

Chup~

"Cepat masuk!"

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk yang sudah mulai memerah. Entah karena tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil atau ciuman Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho masuk dalam mobil. Dan Ibu mertuanya yang melambaikan tangan mereka. Sejurus kemudian mobil mercedes silver itu sudah berjalan keluar gerbang.

Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam rumahnya kembali. Tv masih menyala menampilkan drama tengah hari. Jaejoong meletakkan Changmin di ayunan bayi. Ayunan bayi yang baru dibeli kan mertuanya.

.

.

.

Yunho meletakkan kopernya diujung ruangan. Baru saja dia sampai diresortnya. Keluarganya memutuskan menyewa resort ditengah bukit salju. Yunho tersenyum puas dengan kamarnya. Ranjang empuk ukuran full, satu lemari kecil untuk menyimpan baju, dan tv datar 40 inch. Sayang dia hanya tidur sendiri disini.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tangannya merogoh ponsel disaku, mengaktifkannya. Jarinya menari menyentuh setiap angka yang dihafalnya. Memutuskan untuk menelepon istrinya yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

Tuuuut.. Tuuuut..

Klik

"Hallo?"

Sapaan dari ujung telepon menyadarkan dari bayangannya.

"Hallo. Jae?"

"Eung ada apa?"

Yunho menautkan alisnya. Dia baru ingat dia tidak ada apapun yang ingin dikatakan. Kecuali mendengar suara istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Baru saja Bibi Park mengisi kulkas."

"oh.. Changmin sudah menangis hari ini?"

Sembari menatap langit-langit Yunho sedikit berkelakar. Kekehan kalem merebak dari ujung sambungan.

"Kenapa? Changmin masih tidur."

"Oh. Begitu."

"Tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Rapatnya baru besok."

Yunho bangun perlahan, tangan kirinya bergerak melepaskan jasnya. Suara merdu istrinya semakin membuatnya ingin pulang lagi. Membeli tiket penerbangan paling awal yang bisa ia dapat secepatnya.

Yah kesalahan terbesar yang dia buat, menelepon istrinya saat dia ingin kembali.

.

.

.

Tbc..

. . .DUI BU .

Ok, ini kesalahan termenjijikkan yang saya buat. Ya dan para membaca tidak pantas membaca hal semengerikan diatas :(

Saya kehilangan ide saya. Awalnya saya membuat cerita dengan Jaejoong yang ikut perjalanan bisnis keluarga Jung. Tapi file itu tidak bisa dibuka saat saya ingin mengkoreksinya! "FILE IS CORRUPTED AND UNREADABLE". Ini gila kan?

Yah saat itu saya berpikiran positif, saya juga tidak punya ide lagi. Dan saja membuat alur baru. Dan ternyata gagalnya lebih menjijikkan drpd sebelumnya.

I've Lost My Passion.

Semenjak masuk sekolah kembali, saya harus kembali juga ke aktifitas saya yang membosankan bin monoton. Dan berkurangnya waktu menulis. Haruskah saya memberi taukan jadwal saya dalam seminggu? Yah, hanya les empat kali, membersihkan kandang peliharaan saya *kelinci*, mencuci baju saya sendiri *beruntung dengan mesin cuci*. Mungkin terlihat sedikit dan mudah. Tapi jika dijalankan benar-benar memuakkan dan menguras waktu dan energi. Alibi saya ini benar dan tidak mengada-ada.

Teman-teman semua juga harus semangat ya. Memang Real Life kadang menyebalkan. Tp ada kok hal kecil yg kadang malah bikin kita tersenyum lebar :) yang serius dijalani serius, menempatkan diri dengan benarlah. Kata-kata dari saya untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

Kembali lagi, Saya benar-benar kurang ide, apakah ada yang mau menyumbang ide? Dengan awalan diatas tentunya. Saya akan merangkainya menjadi satu :)

Dan jika ada yang belum tau, saya ingin promosi. FF saya 'CALIFORNIA KING BED' saya yakin teman sekalian akan suka :) tapi ada adegan dewasanya -,.- (sebenarnya saya adalah orang yang sangat mesum).

YellowRice


	8. Chapter 8

Saya minta maaf update lama. Dan Saya merasa bersalah tidak mengerjakan ff ini semaksimal mungkin. Membuat teman-teman menunggu dan kecewa.

Ada yang jago Matematika? Saya akan menghadapi ulangan bab "Bilangan Berpangkat dan Bentuk Akar", demi apapun bab ini sangat susah untuk saya yang notabene belum suka matematika :'D ada beberapa soal dibawah yang akan saya tanyakan jadi tolong scroll sampai habis ya :'

Tapi sebelum itu,... Selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Relaksasi setelah bekerja itu sangat menyenangkan. Mendapatkan pijatan dipunggungmu dengan minyak aromaterapi. Hal yang pertama kali muncul dipikiran Yunho setelah menyelesaikan rapatnya.

Yunho mempersilahkan seorang wanita masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membiarkan wanita itu menyalakan lilin beraroma mawar di keempat sudut ruangan.

"Silahkan berbaring diatas kasur."

Yunho tersenyum, sedikit aneh dengan masker yang dipakai wanita itu. Pagi tadi selembar brosur terselip dibawah pintunya. Pelayanan pijat resort Cho's. Kebetulan punggung Yunho seperti akan patah.

Wanita itu mulai mengoles minyak pijat dipunggung Yunho. Mengurutnya pelan-pelan. Naik turun.

Yunho sendiri mulai terpejam. Menikmati punggungnya yang dipijat dengan keras. Wanita itu lihai sekali dalam memijat.

Namun Yunho merasa ada yang janggal. Saat tangan wanita itu mulai turun dan meremas bokongnya.

"Maaf, bisakah anda memijat dibagian yang lain?"

"TIDAK BISA!"

Belum sempat Yunho membuka matanya, dia sudah dibalikkan dengan paksa. Dan wanita itu sudah membuka maskernya. Yunho merutuk dalam hati. Melihat surai coklat yang melambai memantulkan cahaya lampu.

It's Your Baby, Jung Yunho!

Created by: YellowRice

Akhir Januari, salju sudah mulai hilang dijalan-jalan. Es yang licin mencari dan hilang terbawa lobang selokan. Tanaman hias sudah mulai segar kembali dan mencari mataharinya.

Jaejoong berpikir Dia masih diawal musim dingin. Dimana dia merangkai hiasan natal sendiri. Mendorong kereta bayinya mencari hadiah natal. Memasak Daging yang akhirnya basi dipagi harinya. Tapi dia menarik lagi pikirannya ke masa sekarang. Dimana Yunho meneleponnya setiap malam dan menanyakan keadaan Changmin.

Kali ini dia kembali keposisinya lagi. Berdiri didepan kompor dan memandang luar jendela. Dia hanya bersama Bibi Park dan Changmin dirumah ini. Bibi Park selalu makan dirumahnya bersama cucunya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tidak menyiapkan apapun karena Changmin hanya minum asi saja untuk saat ini. Dirinya sangat praktis, memakan dua helai roti tawar saat lapar. Ataupun semangkuk nasi yang dimakan dengan pasta kacang.

Wuuuuuuuuuu

Jaejoong mematikan kompor dan menuangkan air dalam ketel ke cangkir kaca dengan serbuk teh. Changmin masih tidur dan dirinya memilih menghabiskan sorenya dengan meminum teh ditemani kaleng crackers.

Pikirannya melayang ke Changminnya. Bayi itu menangis beberapa kali sehari. Lebih sering daripada biasanya.

Suara deruman mobil secara berurutan memasuki halaman depan. Sontak Jaejoong berdiri mengintip dari dapur. Dia berlari antusias saat tau Mercedez berhenti didepan rumah diikuti dua mobil lainnya.

Dibandingkan berlari Jaejoong berjalan pelan. Menunggu pintu terbuka sebelum dia sempat menggapainya. Benar sekali, Mertuanya sudah membuka pintunya. Mereka saling tersenyum. Dan sekejap kemudian Hongki memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

Pelukan itu terlepas, saat bergegas banyak orang sudah memenuhi lorong sempit itu dan pintu sudah ditutup kembali. Dua kakak Yunho sudah disana dengan istrinya. Jaejoong menyalami mereka satu-satu. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi Jaejoong merindukan dua kakak Yunho. Seunghyun dan Donghae. Dulu Seunghyun selalu memberi tau Jaejoong setiap hal-hal menakjubkan di Ensiklopedia. Dan Donghae mengajaknya bermain dihalaman belakang Mansion Jung yang sekarang sudah dijadikan penginapan.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengisi ketel dan merebus air lagi. Mengisi poci lagi dengan teh sangrai dan gula tebu. Hatinya senang bukan main. Mengeluarkan kaleng biskuit yang masih tersegel rapi.

Kembali dengung uap air berbunyi untuk kedua kali di rumahnya sore ini. Jaejoong menuangkan airnya dengan hati-hati. Takut besi ketel mengenai tangannya karena terlalu senang.

Bibi Park membantu menghidangkan kaleng biskuitnya. Mendadak ruang tengah merangkap ruang tamu itu ramai seketika. Bagaimana tidak, 8 orang dewasa, dan tiga orang balita duduk disana sekaligus. Sama-sama melepas penat mereka.

Jaejoong kembali ke dapur, membantu Bibi Park menyiapkan makan malam. Mengeluarkan macam-macam sayur dan daging, merebus untuk membuat sup, dan menanak nasi di Panci yang besar.

Jaejoong dengan cekatan mengupas kulit kentang. Yunho datang disampingnya dan menarik pinggangg Jaejoong. Mengamati bagaimana cepatnya Jaejoong mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Malam ini semuanya akan menginap disini."

Jaejonng menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kita hanya punya tiga kamar utama. Dan satu kamar tamu, ditambah kamarku dulu."

"Jadi dua kamar sudah dipakai kita dan Appa. Seunghyun Hyung tidur di kamar satunya. Dan Kangin hyung di kamar tamu." analisa Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya saat kakak iparnya masuk untuk mencuci tangan. Kangin mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, matanya menangkap pergerakan cepat-cepat adik bungsunya.

"Jadi hari ini makan apa?"

"Makan yang ada." ketus Yunho.

Kangin melengos berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. Jaejoong tersenyum ddan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yunho juga ikut keluar dari dapur.

.

.

.

Baru saja Jinki pulang dari kerjanya. Kembali ke rumahnya, alih-alih ingin beristirahat. Tetapi yang ada dirinya dikunci di luar. Ini memang rumahnya, tapi bukan dia yang menguasainya.

"Sayang, janganlah begini! Aku tau Aku salah! Tolong maafkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan begini lagi!"

Tidak ada apapun. Kunci yang diputar ataupun daun pintu yang ditarik. Dia hanya mendengar langkah kaki berjalan cepat dari dalam. Semenjak dia disini dan meminta maaf pada istrinya.

"Sayang! Honey! Kibum~ma! Jangan kekanakan begini!"

"DIAM KAU! Hiks.. Eommaaaa..."

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, Kibum berdiri dengan jaket bulunya. Menggegam tangan anaknya yang hanya diam saja mengamati orang tuanya. Dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi?

Berbeda Kibum yang menatap nyalang, matanya merah dan jejak air mata begitu jelas.

"Aku pergi. Dan jangan ganggu aku."

Jinki masih mematung, melihat mobil istrinya keluar dari pelataran rumah itu dengan gesit. Tiga tahun di arena balap, saat itulah Jinki merasa jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana Key membanting stir, membuat angin debu dengan gesekan bannya. Dan dia tau Key akan juga yang menjadi terakhirnya. Sebelum dia menghancurkan semua. Atau setelah dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan Jaejoong baru saja duduk. Yunho mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk tetap duduk, biarkan dia bangun dan membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, tiga tamu kecilnya tersenyum dengan gigi biji timunnya.

"Hi, Paman Yunho!"

Mereka serempak masuk dan celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Disana!"

Kaki-kaki kecil mereka berlarian menghampiri Jaejoong yang tertawa tanpa suara. Tiga dari mereka terpukau dengan bayi didepan mereka. Memang itu tujuan mereka kemari.

"Waaaa... kyeopta!"

"Kawaii ."

Dongbin, Eui-san, Hyeonju, nama ketiga anak tersebut semakin merapat. Jari-jari mungil mereka mengelus pipi Changmin. Mata mereka berbinar senang.

Yunho hanya mendengus dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Menggeser Dongbin sedikit yang menghalangi jalannya untuk duduk kembali. Dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Changmin mengerjap-ngerjap, mulutnya mengecap-ngecap seperti biasa. Hal yang dihafal Jaejoong diluar kepala.

"Minnie sepertinya haus?"

Eui-San kembaran dari Hyeonju membuka suaranya. Rambut bergaya doranya sangan cocok dengan wajahnya yang tembam. Berbeda dengan Hyeonju bersurai panjang ikal yang berwajah langsing. Mereka memang bukan kembar identik. Sebab itu mereka gampang dibedakan.

"Minnie mau minum dulu yaa.."

Jaejoong merogoh dadanya. Tanpa menurunkan gaun tidurnya ataupun menarik lepas tali pada pinggangnya. Dikeluarkannya begitu saja buah dadanya.

"Minnie minum cucu dari Bibi Jae?"

Kali ini si tomboy Hyeonju bertanya. Mata keduanya berwarna coklat terang. Berbinar di antara cahaya lampu diatas.

"Ne, Minnie masih minum susu Bibi Jae."

Jaejoong membalas dengan manisnya. Membiarkan ketiganya melihat putingnya. Yunho pun sama seperti mereka, memandang dada istrinya. Setiap dia melihatnya dia akan takjub untuk berulang kali. Bukan nafsu yang ada, tapi rasa terimakasih yang muncul.

"Ihh... Minnie macih kecil. Macih minum kayak gitu. Kita kan ga ya Hyeonnie?"

"Ne.. Kita kan ga boleh minum kayak gitu lagi cama mama. Kita udah gede ya kan."

Jaejoong menarik senyumnya. Anak-anak didepannya sangat polos.

.

Yunho membaringkan badannya disisi anaknya. Memandangi mata musang itu. Sekali lagi seperti pantulan di air, betapa miripnya lipatan di mata itu. Sekalipun terpejam orang akan tau itu mata siapa.

Jaejoong ikut berbaring. Mengelus perut Changmin pelan, kakinya mulai menendang-nendang dan tangannya meninju keatas. Bayi mungil itu masih belum tertidur juga. Semakin lama, tangisannya tidak sesering dulu. Dan jam tidurnya juga menjadi pendek. Di Pagi hari bayi itu akan berjemur dan memandangi kemana saja yang bisa ia tangkap. Mendengar suara tv apapun yang dinyalakan saat itu.

"Aku membeli banyak oleh-oleh untuk Changmin. Masih di koper, besok kita bongkar."

Tangan Yunho bergerak menangkap kaki Changmin, mengelus atasnya. Tendangannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Changmin lebih aktif dari biasanya."

Yunho kembali takjub, secepat itukah anaknya berkembang? Hitungan satu minggu ditinggalnya. Anak itu sudah menendang kemana-mana, dan tinjuannya pun semakin tinggi. Dia melewatkan hal yang besar. Dan Yunho bertekat untuk tidak melewatkan hal yang lain.

Oeeekk..oooeeeekkk...

Yunho langsung terduduk. Dia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan tangisan bayi yang melengking. Jaejoong pun ikut duduk, mengangkat Changmin dan menaruh dipundaknya. Menepuk pantat bulat itu dengan pelan. Lama-lama bayi itu mulai tenang.

Tangan Changmin mengarah pada mulutnya. Menghisap jempolnya, Yunho senang karena baru pertama kalinya dia melihatnya. Changmin menjadi lebih tenang setelah menghisap jarinya. Yunho mendekatinya dan melepas ibu jarinya. Tebakan Yunho benar, Bayi itu mulai merengek dan menarik ibu jarinya kembali.

"Jangan diganggu.."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Kami terpaksa harus ijin seperti ini. Ini diluar kendali. Secepat urusan kami selesai, Yoogeun akan kembali sekolah. Jweosonghamnida.. Khamsahamnida."

Pik

Tiga orang berkumpul disebuah kamar. Raut muka dua orang dewasa nampak murung. Kecuali seorang anak kecil masih dengan piyamanya menghabiskan sandwich dengan lahap. Matanya menonton dorama powerrangers kesukaannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Terkejut juga dengan telepon pagi tadi. Seorang Key yang memintanya datang ke kamar hotelnya.

"YA! Kalau berniat pergi jangan menginap di hotel suamimu!"

Sungmin geram, mendengar cerita temannya. Pergi dari rumah suaminya dan menyewa kamar di Hotel milik suaminya. Kibum hanya mengetuskan mukanya, dia pun juga bingung mau kemana.

"Lalu aku harus kemana hah? Aku juga terpaksa disini."

"Kaukan punya Sauna. Pergi saja kesana!"

"Tidak bisa. Tidak ada tempat tidur. Kecuali matras untuk pijat. Dan aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan disana."

Key tetap dengan sifat angkuhnya. Dia menggosok ujung jarinya dengan pengikir.

"Lebih baik kita melihat Heecul sekarang. Dia melahirkan tengah malam tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

.

.

.

Suara riuh ibu-ibu memenuhi ruangan VVIP di Rumah Sakit utama Seoul. Beberapa Suster yang menjaga tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Apalagi dengan Heechul yang walaupun baru saja melahirkan masih bermuka garang. Semalam wanita itu memukul suaminya karena merasakan sakitnya Kemaluannya digunting untuk membuka jalan bayi.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam! Si Jalang itu sudah menggoda semua suami orang. Dia tidak tau malu sekali."

Kibum yang dipanas-panasi malah menangis. Dirinya merasa menjadi wanita yang paling tidak beruntung untuk saat ini. Dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

"Apa si Jinki itu tidak merasa puas denganmu hah?"

"DIAM!"

Kibum menjerit karena sudah tidak tahan. Yoogeun disampingnya pun ikut bingung. Dirinya berkali-kali mengusap air mata dipipi ibunya. Tidak ingin menyela apapun kecuali memintanya untuk berhenti menangis.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memaafkan Lee brengsek itu! Dia tidur dengan wanita lain. Dan aku tidak terima."

"Kalau begitu tuntut saja!"

"Tidak bisa! Namaku juga ikut tercoreng jika masalah ini diketauhi publik."

"Benar juga. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Sungmin yang asik menimang Bayi ditangannya tidak ikut bicara sepatah katapun. Dia memang paling kalem disini.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menceraikannya."

"Lebih baik kita rundingkan dulu bagaimana membalas Ahra itu!"

.

.

.

Yunho duduk diruang tengahnya. Bersama Kangin dan Seunghyun menonton berita didepannya. Matanya tidak benar menanggapi tv, tapi menatap Changmin ditangannya. Menimang anaknya dengan gemas. Changmin baru bangun karena bunyi-bunyian di sekitarnya. Yunho perhatikan telinga anaknya semakin peka.

Pagi ini rumahnya sepi. Hanya suara tv saja yang bersuara. Tiga saudara itu tidak ada yang membuka suaranya. Tiga mug kopi tinggal setengahnya diatas meja. Mereka memang suka minum kopi, seperti morfin mereka kecanduan. Lambungnya sudah terbiasa dengan caffein yang dikomsumsi setiap malam untuk menemani bersama setumpuk map.

Hongki dan dua menantunya Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi kepasar hari ini. Eunhyun yang tinggal di Cina dengan Donghae akan memasak Huoguo untuk malam ini. Sekalian untuk pesta kecil-kecilan. Apalagi Donghae akan kembali ke Cina esok, begitupun Seunghyun yang tinggal di London. Hongki pun sudah menemukan Rumah yang cocok untuknya.

Oooeeekkk oeeeekkk...

Yunho kaget lagi. Tangisan Changmin seperti ledakan awalnya pelan dan melengking di akhirnya. Kangin hampir saja melempar remot, dan Seunghyun tersedak kopinya. Keduanya menatap sengit Yunho. Mereka berpikiran tangisan Changmin karena adiknya. Yunho sendiri merasakan hangat dan basah dibawahnya.

Seunghyun yang melihat air menetes dilengan Yunho turun dikakinya berteriak ngeri.

"Hei, anakmu itu ngompol! Aigoo.."

"Cepat ganti popoknya bodoh!" Kangin juga berteriak.

Yunho cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari cepat keatas. Sebelum urine anaknya mengenai sofa dan menimbulkan bau pesing. Seraya angkat kaki menaiki tangga, otaknya membentuk satu kesimpulan, memang wajar setiap pagi orang akan membuang sesuatu, bayi sekalipun. Membuat catatan kecil untuk dirinya sendiri, kendati dia akan jarang dapat bersama anaknya di hari kerjanya yang padat.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Didalam Jaejoong tengah menyetrika setumpuk baju diatas papan setrika. Baju yang sebenarnya sudah siap disetrika dari tadi malam. Jaejoong melongok ke pintu dan melihat suaminya panik dari wajahnya. Dia menyerngit kepada Yunho yang tampak bingung.

"Changmin pipis."

"Lalu?" Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya dengan wajah bertanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidak ada yang aneh kecuali mengambil popok baru dan tisu basah. Tapi Yunho masih awam untuk tau hal enteng seperti ini.

"Lalu apa?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, tangannya bergerak menurunkan suhu setrika hingga bunyi klik yang berarti setrikanya mati.

"Ganti popoknya lah."

Yunho masih diam dan menatap Jaejoong ngeri. Dia bahkan ragu bagaimana cara memasang popok yang benar. Tau bentuknya saja dia sangsi karena dia hanya tau popok jenis diapers saja yang sekali pakai.

"Aish.."

Jaejoong menggerutu, tangannya memberi isyarat untuk Yunho mengikutinya sampai dipinggir kasur bayinya.

Diturunkannya penghalangnya dari jeruji kayu. Kasur bayi ini sudah diset bisa naik turunkan penghalangnya. Karena setiap besar tubuh bayi ketinggian penghalangnya.

Yunho meletakkan anaknya dengan hati-hati. Kasurnya selalu dipasang perlak untuk menghalau kalau saja Changmin mengompol tanpa menangis.

"Buka celananya."

Yunho mendengarkan instruksi istrinya dengan baik, sayangnya tidak untuk dipraktekan. Dia tidak mengangkat kaki anaknya dulu dan langsung menarik pinggir celana panjang anaknya. Jaejoong menarik napas gamang melihat bagaimana anaknya merosot dan bisa saja jatuh jika tidak ada ruang diantara kaki Jongin dan kasurnya.

"A-angkat kakinya dulu."

"Angkat kemana?"

"Ya disitu saja."

"Arahnya maksudku."

"Keatas yaampun.."

Yunho mengangkat kaki anaknya keatas. Sepintar apapun dirinya tetap saja dia tidak bisa menaruh logikanya dari awal. Dia hanya diam dengan tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan kaki anaknya. Tebaklah?! Dia tidak tau harus apa setelah itu.

Tentu saja Jaejoong geram dan mengambil alih kaki anaknya. Menarik perlahan atasnya dari bawah, dan melanjutkannya sampai tertanggal. Jaejoong menarik simpul di popok anaknya. Yunho mengangguk-angguk memperhatikan bagaiman caranya Jaejoong merawat anaknya.

Tangan Jaejoong meraih tisu basah, memberikannya untuk Yunho.

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk membersihkan kemaluannya."

"Lalu kenapa diberikan padaku?"

"Kamu coba bersihkan."

Yunho bergeser sampai didepan anaknya lagi, memandang takut-takut, tangannya bergerak mengusap kemaluannya. Perlahan sampai disekitarnya. Jaejoong yang mengawasi mendesis lalu membuang nafasnya berat. Yunho terlalu lama dan anaknya tidak bisa menunggu.

"Cepatlah. Nanti Changmin kedinginan."

Jaejoong membentangkan popok yang diambilnya barusan. Kembali lagi diusapkan tisu basah dengan cepat memastikan kemaluan Changmin bersih. Pekerjaan Yunho meragukan baginya.

Perlahan Jaejoong menyelipkan popok kain itu dibawah pantat anaknya, menutupnya dan menyimpulkan talinya tidak longgar dan tidak kencang.

Jaejoong mengangkat anaknya, menaruhnya dibahunya dan menimangnya. Yunho disebelahnya menghela nafasnya. Merasa diacuhkan dan dia mengomel pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu pongah tidak bisa melakukan hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

Yunho bertanya yang seharusnya Jaejoong yang mengatakannya, karena dari tadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Paling tidak dia harus berguna menjadi suami yang pandai mengurus rumah. Meski gagal dikesempatan pertamanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Mau kubantu menyetrika?"

"Tidak. Nanti malah salah."

"Menyetrika itu gampang."

"Awas saja kalau salah lipatannya, atau gosong."

"Yasudah."

Yunho melengos dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bertekad harus bisa melakukan hal yang berguna sekarang. Terlebih masalah rumah.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Iklan =

Cuplikan 'California King Bed'

"Kau ingin bercinta?"."Apa? Kenapa?"."Aku membutuhkanmu." Dia tidak akan membutuhkanku, jika dia tidak selalu bergairah. Yunho bilang begitu bukan berarti dia benar-benar membutuhkanku. "Yaampun. Aku sedang malas. Aku ingin tidur saja malam ini."."Kalau Flirting?"."Kau tidak akan tahan." "Itu kau tau." "Makanya jangan melakukannya" "Geez.."

Yunjae/GS/MATURE CONTENT/Dirty Talk (mereka bilang sangat dahsyat)

Berkenan baca? :)

...

Chap ini tidak ada titik klimaks yang berarti. Tapi saya berhasil melewati titik jenuh karena tidak ada ide sama sekali.

Sekarang saya sudah menemukannya. Saat saya membaca ff sedih dan mendengarkan deretan lagu slow yang saya punya. Air mata saya turun karena saking menghayatinya :'D ini benar, kadang saya menangis tanpa sebab yang berarti.

Ada beberapa part yang hanya sebagai titik mula Ahra dibully. Karena saya tidak akan membiarkan Ahra lepas dicengkraman saya -_-

Krik krik

Ok ini soal yang akan saya tanyakan, yang bisa segera dijawab ya :'D dan tolong sekalian alamat email anda, agar saya bisa tanya-tanya :'D atau no whatsapp (yg ini bisa dikirimkan di private message), atau mensyen di _YellowRice_ . (firasat saya tidak ada yang menjawab :'3 )

1.) 3√y√y=5 (akar tiga dari Y akar Y) , nilai Y =

a.5 b.10 c.25 D.125

2.)3√(p1/2 . p1/4 . p1/6 . p1/8)8 (akar tiga dari kurung buka p setengah kali p seperempat kali p seperenam kali p seperdelapan kurung tutup delapan kuadrat

a. p2/3 b. p4/3 c. p5/3 d. p7/3

Monggo dijawab :D

.

.

BIG THANKS

YellowRice


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf karena chap kemarin membingungkan, saya pun bingung. Saya terlalu malu untuk menjelaskan, jadi kemarin anggap saja saya lagi 'ayan'.

Update super ngaret. Saya punya alasan untuk itu, dipaling bawah ya.

Selamat membaca :)

.

.

Bulan ini, bulan dimana ujung tunas mulai tumbuh. Burung yang berkeliaran dipagi hari. Bersama pasukan berseragam memenuhi jalan-jalan. Liburan musim dingin sudah habis.

Keluarga Jung kembali lagi bekerja. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, setumpuk kertas perlu dibubuhi tanda tangan. Kursi utama direktur harus segera diduduki.

Jaejoong menemukan dirinya sama saja setiap paginya, berdiri didepan kompor menunggu ketelnya bersiul. Menyiapkan teh untuknya dan kopi untuk suaminya. Dan susu formula untuk bayinya.

Tidak ingin sebenarnya Jaejoong memberikan susu formula, tapi Changmin harus dibiasakan. Apalagi Jaejoong mengikuti kelas bonsai sepanjang musim semi ini. Praktek membuat dan merawat bonsai, kebetulan banyak bonsai yang diberikan dari Kakek Jung untuknya.

Jaejoong membalikkan double pan diatas kompor. Yunho tidak harus datang pagi hari ini. Sudah jam tujuh, tapi tidak ada bunyi kucuran air juga dari atas. Hari ini hari jum'at, patutlah Yunho santai saja hari ini.

"Ma~ ma~"

Suara merengek diikuti kemunculan Yunho di ambang pintu dapur dengan Changmin digendongannya. Changmin sudah berusia delapan tahun, sudah bisa melafalkan "ma". Karena Jaejoong melatihnya setiap hari. Perkembangan Changmin memang rata-rata dengan anak yang lain.

"Lihat, Eomma sedang memasak.."

Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong yang menuangkan air diketelnya. Changmin digendongannya meronta, tangannya menjulur dan meremas-remas. Jaejoong melirikkan matanya tersenyum.

"Maa~ maa~ maa~"

Jaejoong tau anaknya baru saja bangun, air liurnya menetes kemana-mana. Piyama putihnya kusut karena banyak bergerak.

"Sini sayang.. Sini.. Sini.."

Changmin semakin menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Meminta pelukan hangat dari sang ibu. Yunho mendekatkannya. Dan seperti magnet berbeda kutub Changmin dan Jaejoong saling menempel.

Jaejoong membersihkan air liur Changmin dengan tissu diatas meja. Yunho hanya memandangi dalam diam dan menyesap kopi paginya.

"Nanti Changmin dititipkan Bibi Park lagi?"

"Ya, sayangnya begitu. Aku tidak tega menolak pemberian Jiyeong Unnie."

Sebelumnya, Jiyeong istri Seunghyun, menawari dirinya masuk kelas bonsai selama musim semi, karena melihat banyaknya bonsai dihalaman depan. Jaejoong yang juga tertarik pun tidak kuasa menolak, apalagi Jiyoung pergi mengambil formulirnya sendiri ditempatnya. Sebelum pulang ke London, dia sempat pergi sendiri ditempat pelatihan. Katanya untuk hadiah kelahiran Changmin.

.

.

.

Yunho memutar pikirannya keras. Dia baru saja datang ke kantornya. Ada wanita yang sudah menunggungnya sedari tadi. Dengan baju casualnya duduk menunggu di sofa ruang sekretaris. Dia seharusnya mengetahui hal ini.

Ahra meneliti setiap buku yang disimpan dilemari kaca ruangan Yunho. Tangannya memegang bungkusan kubus berwarna putih. Dia meletakkannya diatas meja dan membukanya perlahan.

"Aku membawakan bubur dari kedai depan gallery. Hari ini lumayan dingin kan?"

Ahra sedikit berbasa-basi, dan Yunho menekuk mukanya. Berharap kekasihnya mau mengerti bahwa dia tidak suka dingganggu saat seperti ini. Ahra mengerti tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Kupikir kau mempunyai banyak hal yang harus diurusi?"

Ahra menyodorkan bubur dalam mangkok plastik.

"Beberapa, saudaraku akan menikah minggu depan. Mereka tidak mengijinkanku menjadi pengiringnya. Kau mau kusuapi?"

Yunho berdehem, tangannya mendorong lagi mangkuk panas disamping keyboardnya. Memandang Ahra dengan tampang memohon.

"Aku belum mencerna sarapanku. Kau bisa memakannya sendiri."

"Apa istrimu memasakkannya untukmu."

Ahra terlalu posesif. Yunho menyesal belum memutuskan hubungannya sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak datang untuk memberikan pembelaan. Apa kau tidak ingin Ayahmu dibebaskan."

Muka Ahra mengeras, dia melewatkan banyak sidang. Ayahnya masih menjadi tersangka, dan sayangnya harus tinggal di penjara.

"Jangan bahas masalah itu. Ayah pasti akan masuk penjara akhirnya. Aku tidak mempunyai muka untuk berhadapan dengan publik."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berpura-pura tidak tau."

Ahra menyilangkan kakinya, tangannya memijat keningnya. Dia berpikir terlalu keras sampai beberap kerutan muncul dahinya. Sebagai pemuja kecantikan dia merasa itu sangat masalah baginya.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia."

"Kau tidak bahagia jika ayahmu dibebaskan?"

Ahra seringkali menghela nafasnya berat, dia tidak terlalu suka membahas ayahnya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan keluarganya.

"Aku akan bahagia jika aku menjadi istrimu."

Beberapa orang harus menyadari bahwa keinginannya tidak semua harus terkabulkan. Yunho memahami itu, tetapi susah membuat wanita didepannya mengerti. Yunho sadar dia yang memulainya, memberikan harapan terlalu tinggi, dia sendiri tidak dapat meraihnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menceraikan Jaejoong."

"Kau bisa."

Ahra masih mempertahankan keinginannya. Keinginannya yang ia pupuk dari lama. Yang semakin menjadi bersama keuangan keluarganya yang semakin merosot.

"Aku mempunyai anak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Itu kenapa aku tidak bisa menceraikan keluargaku."

Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian Ahra. Alasan sebenarnya adalah dia mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi mengatakan itu sama saja memancing Ahra untuk membunuh seseorang. Jadi Yunho memberi pengertian, yang Ahra tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dan menyerah begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin.. Bagaimana bisa? Kau mencintai Jaejoong, itu yang terjadi."

Ahra mengerjapkan matanya, dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang ia takut akan terjadi.

"Aku mempunyai darah daging yang harus kujaga masa depannya."

"Menjaga masa depan? Bagaimana masa depanku? Masa depanku bahkan akan hancur! Bisa saja besok, ataupun lusa, ataupun kapan saja! Hancur saat Hotel milik ayah ditutup! Dan ayah akan dimasukkan di penjara. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi!"

Ahra adalah orang yang meledak-ledak, terlalu ambisius, dan nekat. Dia bisa saja menumpahkan bubur didepannya dan membanting komputer di meja Yunho. Dia harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa dihancurkan untuk melampiaskan rasa emosialnya. Setau Yunho itu bagaimana dia hidup.

"Kita sama-sama menghancurkan masa depan kita. Dan sekarang Aku akan memulai memperbaiki hidupku. Kau juga, Aku bisa membantumu untuk hidup lebih baik. Tapi tidak untuk pernikahan. Itu bukan jalan kita."

Perubahan sikap Yunho sudah Ahra sadari, semenjak jarangnya kekasih gelapnya menelepon. Tidak ada pesan apa-apa sama sekali. Teleponnya yang selalu di-reject. Dia tau kecurigaannya memang benar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yunho menatap Ahra dalam-dalam, dia tidak bisa membalas kata itu. Itu salah.

"Aku juga, mencintaimu. Sama seperti teman kita yang lain. Teman kita di universitas."

"Jadi kau hanya mencintaiku sebagai teman? Siapa yang lebih kau cintai?"

Ahra cerdik, Yunho selalu berhati-hati karena apa yang dia katakan bisa saja jebakan. Pertanyaan itu harus dicermati baik-baik.

"Aku mencintai keluargaku. Tidak hanya istri dan anakku. Ibuku dan Ayahku. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Cih.. Kau berbohong."

Ahra berdiri dan menggenggam tas tangannya erat-erat. Mukanya memutih, dia marah dan kecewa.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu yang kau cintai hilang."

Yunho mematung, ada sesuatu dibalik perkataan Ahra. Dia tau akan ada yang terluka, tapi tidak tau siapa. Ahra akan semakin menyiksa orang itu jika dia bertanya siapa.

"Selamat pagi."

Ahra berbalik meninggalkan ruangannya. Seseorang yang terlalu posesif pasti kekanakan dan nekat. Yunho ingin membanting mouse ditangannya. Apa yang dikatakan Ahra adalah bom untuknya. Saat waktunya habis bom itu akan meledak. Entah siapa korbannya. Tapi Yunho tidak bisa mencegahnya.

.

.

.

"...Tersangka yang melarikan diri tertangkap razia dilapangan Gwanghamun, polisi menangkapnya dikarenakan memacu motornya diatas kecepatan yang ditentukan. Polisi yang memeriksa surat-surat tersangka curiga dengan darah disekitar jaket tersangka, saat ini tersangka ditahan dipos polisi terdekat..."

Berita di tv menarik seluruh peserta kelas bonsai. Tangan mereka berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaan mereka. Setelah menerima pengarahan tentang bonsai, peserta menghancurkan bongkahan tanah untuk diisi dipot mereka.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan di tv. Beberapa orang memilih menuruti kemarahan mereka. Menyedihkan sekali jika dia hidup didunia dimana tidak semua orang berpikir jernih.

"Dulu kukira pembunuhan hanya ada di novel dan film. Tapi ternyata ada bukti nyatanya."

Seseorang disamping Jaejoong merungut. Hipotesis Jaejoong wanita itu berusia sama dengannya. Dengan cardigan abu-abu dan gaun putih, wanita itu menggenggam kayu ditangannya dengan mengepal sedikit kuat.

"Maksudku, apa karena film mereka menirunya, atau sebaliknya film yang meniru mereka."

Jaejoong ikut berpikir, wanita disampingnya benar. Seperti anak kecil yang suka meniru orang dewasa, pelaku pembunuhan tidak akan membunuh jika dia tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara menikam atau pun memberi racun. Ataupun bagi jiwa pengecut, mereka berpikir yang penting ada temannya. Jadi mereka melakukannya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Yang penting mereka mempunyai teman untuk bersama-sama menerima hukuman.

"Ya, hati-hati dengan sekitarmu. Banyak orang gila yang menyimpan pisau mereka."

Wanita tadi mendelik kepada Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk membuat Jaejoong hati-hati. Walaupun Jaejoong malah sedikit ngeri dengan wanita disampingnya. Mata wanita itu melotot dan membesar seperti bola kelereng.

"Anakku hampir saja dibunuh oleh salah satu maidku dulu. Aku mempunyai alasan untuk membenci semua pembunuh di dunia."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, tiba-tiba rasanya pembunuh itu dekat sekali. Wanita disampingnya membukakan matanya bahwa orang gila mungkin saja berada di sekitarnya. Bisa saja dia hidup di gorong-gorong depan rumah ataupun diatas loteng. Dimanapun dia bisa bersembunyi.

"Maaf. Kenapa maidmu ingin membunuh anakmu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, raut mukanya melunak.

"Entah, tapi dia sakit jiwa."

Jaejoong menatap wanita disampingnya yang melenggang pergi dengan plastik sampahnya. Raut muka wanita itu menggambarkan kewaspadaan. Beberapa orang tidak sadar mereka mengalami tekanan, dan saat mereka sadar mereka telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru pulang dari kelasnya saat Yunho juga sudah pulang dari kerjanya. Kebetulan Changmin baru saja bangun menangis dari tidur sorenya. Bayi kecil itu terheran-heran, biasanya ibunya berada disampingnya serta tidur bersama. Tetapi sore itu mata musang bayi laki-laki itu hanya jeruji kayu dipenglihatannya.

Yunho yang memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal terperanjat dengan isakan kecil dari dalam kamarnya. Ditiliknya bayi itu sudah dalam posisi duduk dikasurnya. Kala Yunho meraih anaknya, Jaejoong muncul di pintu kamarnya.

"Ma~ hiks~ ma~ hhheee... Ma~"

Changmin merengek dalam pelukan Ibunya, dua tangannya mengepal diatas dada Jaejoong. Beberapa tetes air mata turun melewati pipinya. Pertemuan yang mengharukan, mengingat Jaejoong yang selalu dalam jarak dekat dengan bayinya.

"Eum.. Cup~ cup~ sayang.. Uljima~"

Tangan Jaejoong mengelus punggung sempit Changmin, menenangkan Changmin. Setelah agak tenang, Jaejoong duduk diatas sofa dikamarnya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja polosnya. Menarik keluar payudaranya. Changmin tersenyum dan terkikik. Kakinya menendang-nendang. Bibir mungilnya melingkupi puting ibunya menyedot banyak-banyak yang ia bisa.

"Minnie tidak suka susu botol ya?"

Jaejoong menunjukkan botol berisi setengah susu formula didepan Changmin. Bayi delapan bulan itu menggeleng, tangannya bergerak seperti akan menyingkirkan botol dihadapannya. Sekalipun ada stiker gajah merah muda dibotolnya.

"Eung~ eung~"

Jaejoong mengelus bentol kecil disekitar muka anaknya. Mungkin besok dia harus memasang kelambu mengelilingi tempat tidur anaknya. Sekarang sedang musim penyakit. Nyamuk berkembang biak dimana-mana. Virus dan bakteri pun harus diwaspadai.

Jari mungil Changmin bergerak mengusap pipinya, ruam merah muncul disana. Jaejoong curiga, menarik tangan Changmin menjauh dan mengusap, memeriksa ruam merah itu.

Jaejoong menajamkan matanya, memperhatikan baik-baik wajah anaknya. Pipinya memerah tampak seperti ditampar. Jaejoong tak yakin semalam atau pagi tadi ruamnya sudah ada. Tapi sekarang hampir ruamnya menyebar didaerah tulang pipi.

"Merahnya mencurigakan."

.

.

.

Tlek

Jaejoong meletakkan gelas berisi air putih diatas meja makan. Tangannya bergerak membuka bungkusan vitamin untuk Yunho.

Yang Jaejoong tau suaminya memang selalu rutin meminum vitamin setiap malam. Yunho menjalani operasi amandel saat berumur 12 tahun. Sejak saat itu kekebalan tubuhnya menurun. Sebelum rutin meminum vitamin, Yunho seringkali sakit karena kekebalan tubuhnya kurang.

"Besok mau pergi periksa?"

Yunho menatap khawatir Changmin dikursi khusus untuk bayi. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, mengupas jeruk tangerin diatas meja.

"Iya. Aku khawatir dengan ruamnya."

"Sudah membuat janji temu?"

"Eum.. Belum. Tapi sehabis ini nanti aku kirim pesan."

Yunho memasukkan vitamin-vitamin itu kedalam mulutnya. Vitamin yang berada tak enak sudah terbiasa dengan lidahnya.

Changmin ditempat duduknya memegang jeruk-jeruk didepannya. Air liurnya menetes dimana-mana. Terkadang Jaejoong berhenti mengupas jerus untuk membersihkan air liur anaknya. Changmin senang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ocehan Changmin masih belum jelas. Hanya kata "Ma" saja yang lancar.

"Eung.. Ma~"

"Waeyo?"

Jaejoong menoleh, Changmin menjulurkan tangannya, mengacungkan jeruk tangerin yang manis untuk ibunya.

"Aum~ Gomawo Minnie~ah."

"Eung.. Hihihi.."

Changmin terkekeh senang, tidak memperdulikan ruam dipipinya. Yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sedikitpun. Tapi Jaejoong tetap waspada dan berniat pergi untuk memeriksakannya besok.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Terimakasih untuk membaca ff ini. Saya senang sekali jika kalian masih mengingat ff tidak jelas ini. Jangan minta saya untuk update cepat ya, karena saya tidak bisa :( sekalipun saya ingin. Mohon dimaklumi ya :(

Terimakasih untuk akun Anonime9095 sudah membantu saya mengerjakan MTK :) dan untuk Dejoker, maaf saya belum whatsapp, jangan ditunggu whatsapp saya ya (saya PD), saya merasa bersalah karena belum whatsapp sampai sekarang. Semoga tidak terganggu dengan saya.

Saya akan memberi tau jadwal penting saya sampai UN besok mei.

1. Try Out sub rayon 23-26 februari.

2. Ulangan tengan semester 9-14 maret.

3. Ujian Praktek 28 maret-4 april.

4. Try Out kabupaten 6-9 april.

5. Ujian sekolah 13-18 april.

6. UN 4-7 mei.

Itu alasan saya tidak bisa update cepat. Saya harus berkerja keras untuk menuntaskan pendidikan saya. Rasanya seperti lari maraton dalam empat bulan :')

Ujian praktek Ipa sudah dimulai dari februari untuk membuat alat peraga, entah itu biologi/fisika/kimia. Nah saya ingin membuat alat peraga yang mudah tapi tidak biasa. Tujuan saat ini membuat alat peraga untuk menjelaskan hukum kekekalan energi. Tapi kok agak ribet? Ada yang punya saran? Jika ada tolong berikan alamat email anda untuk dihubungi :'D atau pm saya di akun ini.

Oh ujian praktek, persiapannya paling banyak. Bahkan saya sudah bersiap-siap dari sekarang :')

Tidak ada scene pembunuhan kok dicerita ini. Cuma Changmin sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja besok :3 saya memberi clue di ff ini, sepertinya cukup jelas. Coba ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Apa penyakitnya, dan masuk golongan yang mana. Hehehe :D (jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tebakan iseng saja dari saya)

Yang mau review silahkan :) tp jangan diingatkan untuk cepat update ya, saya tidak bisa untuk itu :(

Thanks~

.

.

YellowRice (tw: _YellowRice_ pollow plis ..)


End file.
